The Complicated Pureblood
by Joshsinger
Summary: James Potter in Lily Evans's opinion was an arrogant toerag. Yet James Potter the heir to an ancient and noble house had most of magical Britain at his feet. So while Lily remained distant others were drawn to him looking for leadership, helping James Potter become a staple in fighting against the darkness that was emerging. Will Lily follow James or will she be left behind.
1. The complicated pureblood

**Hey everyone this this is my second fanfic but really I'm still new to this so please dont be to harsh. Anyway this story tries to break away from the Lily / James mold current in most fanfics. I believe that James's pureblood heritage should be focused on more, the fascination of Lily still exists but I don't think it's out of the question for James to one have many admirers from his world, and two have an very close relationship with an pureblood witch during his hogwarts years. Please read and review thanks!**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

"Moony I don't want to particularly sit in a room full of giggly girls for five and a bit hours."

"Well then maybe you and Padfoot should of thought about that when you were pranking the Slytherins last night when you should have been packing."

The four marauders made their way into the compartment which was occupied by four Gryffindor girls from their year; Emmeline Vance a tall brunette that was known for her giggly demeanour, Dorcas Meadows a petite girl with fizzy brown hair, Mary McDonald a black haired girl of muggle descent and finally Marlene McKinnon a relatively tall blonde haired witch.

"Hey Jamie",

"Hey Marly what's up?"

"Emmeline wants to know if her hair looks better straight or curled."

"This is exactly what I mean Moony, the conversation is going to be horrific, we haven't even left and they're talking about hair styles", expressed James.

"Shut up Prongs there are no more seats and while the prospect of sitting next to McKinnon is depressing, we'll just soldier on, by the way Em straight definitely makes you look hot" Sirius playfully added while winking at the brunette at the same time.

"Black you're so distasteful, Em does not want you drooling over her she wants a better bloke, one that doesn't sulk when he receives no attention for less than a minute."

"McKinnon stop playing hard to get you know that you want me."

"Black you're so deluded it's insane, anyway how are you Peter, Remus?"

"Oh Remus is more than just fine Linda Macmillan asked him out, didn't she Moony?"

"Prongs will you shut up I don't need that spread across the whole school I don't like attention unlike you and the narcissistic warrior over there"

"Mate Narcissa is my cousin I'm Sirius"

"Be quiet Padfoot, and Remus there is nothing wrong with going out with the goofy looking Macmillan girl if it makes you happy.", James said putting on a teasing smile.

"At least he's got a girl Prongs, you really need to start pulling your weight around here, I'm having to snog girls overtime to keep the marauders reputation in check"

"And what would that reputation be Sirius?", asked Mary.

"The players of Hogwarts to which all girls flock too."

"Haha you must be kidding Sirius, I mean there is you which only deluded girls would snog."

"Hey", shouted Emmeline.

"Anyway after that there is Remus whom is literally a one night hook up off sort of bloke that keeps his conquests pretty secret, Linda would be his first girlfriend if they get together, Then there's Peter who has snogged a few girls but only through the odd dare games and finally there is Mr Potter, while quite the looker he either has his eyes so much on our favourite red head or he just keeps his personal affairs very private, which again does not help with your case Sirius."

"Mary why do you have to be so harsh, you've wounded me greatly same with the rest of the marauders.", pouted Sirius.

"Not my fault that your comrades get little action from the opposite sex.", quipped Mary back.

"Can we stop fighting over this it's rather frustrating, I mean who cares that Sirius is the only player here, I mean not all of us need physical contact to boost our self esteem some of us can just rely on knowing that they look bloody good."

"Modest as always Potter, why don't you take your arrogant looks off to the bathroom, where you can look at that body of yours in the mirror without everybody near you suffering."

James turned around and was met with a red head standing in the compartments open doorway, "Nice to see you too Evans, looking beautiful as always, are you free over the summer? I could take you out somewhere nice."

"Piss off Potter!"

"Your presence is such a joy, may I ask why you aren't with the greasy snake?"

"His name is Severus, Potter, and for the record I have come to see my best girlfriends."

"Great at least we now don't have to talk about girly chit chat, you'd put a stop to that won't you Evans.", James's remark wasn't even met with a reply.

James had lived at Potter manor all his life with his mum and dad. Since his parents were relatively old when they had James, it was accepted that it was a blessing just to have one child. As an only child from a rich family he had lived a privileged life despite all the measures his parents tried to stop their only child becoming spoilt. Yet as an heir to a aristocratic wizarding family, it was almost impossible. James had enrolled in Hogwarts with the world at his feet yet the first train journey was an eye opener, meeting Sirius first did little in the way of reducing the boys esteem yet the next meeting with a little red head and a greasy black haired boy put him down a notch, of course James would later learn that the two individuals were Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Yet despite their attitude toward James, the red head had left a great impression. James over the next four years would often come into conflict with both, while Lily more so due to her being in close proximity to each other since she too was in Gryffindor. However despite the incessant teasing and arguments that ensued, James could never drop Lily Evans from his thoughts. By third year it had become a pain to James, the permission to enter Hogsmead and with the growing maturity it allowed for dating to become a large topic during each school year. While James the good looking boy that he was should have been happy about these events instead he was left frustrated, while he watched his best mate Sirius with girls every week, he could never bring himself to it. James couldn't seem to shake Evans from his brain.

"James! …James! Get dressed Marlene is coming over in half an hour, try and be slightly presentable, because that poor girl does not need to be subjected to the image of you in your pyjamas.", shouted Mrs Potter from downstairs.

James being the teenage boy he was just shouted back alright I will, before turning over on his side and dosing off again. Twenty minutes later James was woken up to cold water hitting his face.

"Argh! what the fuck is this!" shouted James, before jumping out of bed to get away from the stream of water. When he got his wits back he looked around and saw his childhood friend Marlene McKinnon giggling.

"Oh Jamie, you should really put on some clothes I'm sure your mum would not be impressed about your attire while in front of myself"

James looked down and remembered that he'd forgone his usual pyjama bottoms and top, to just boxers due to the summer heat. James walked over to his desk chair sat down and put a t-shirt on.

"Fuck Marly don't tell her she'll have my head."

"Don't worry it's perfect blackmail, you can keep dressing for bed like that"

"Are you sure it's not because you want to see this buff physique every morning Marly, rather than the blackmail opportunities."

"James Charles Potter the prude that you're you can't possibly be flirting with little me, I mean surely Lily would not be impressed."

"I'm not a prude Marlene, just because I'm not like Padfoot or Davies that Ravenclaw doesn't mean I'm a prude, for instance I'm not afraid of talking about sex."

"Oh and enlighten me Jamie what Davies and Black get up to?"

"You know what they get up to Marly it's not as if I have to tell you." to which James blushed.

"This is the very reason why you're a prude Jamie you can't even tell me about Blacks dalliances with the opposite sex."

"Yeah sure I can, I just can't talk about Padfoot's secrets I mean that's against the marauder tradition, it's not because I'm a prude Marly."

"Oh yeah because Black never projects to our group his conquests now does he?"

"I suppose your not going to shut up about this are you?"

"Oh you know me so well Jamie"

"Alright well other than his snogging sessions in broom cupboards, I did catch him in bed with Olivia Durham, I don't think they were doing anything though."

"Really it's Black, he would have been doing something, the dog that he is."

"I guess, but I talked about it so clearly no prude here!"

"Have you kissed a girl yet Jamie?" James froze and spun around to look at Marlene, completely taken back by the comment, quickly he regathered himself and said,

"We are not having this conversation Marly, I get it enough from Padfoot. I mean why do I need to have kissed somebody yet, it's not like I'm ancient, I'm only fifteen and anyway what about you?"

"Well Jamie I have"

"What! who you never told me, and this is something you would definitely tell me just so you could maybe one up me about it."

"Well it wasn't exactly great Jamie so I don't really broadcast the incident."

"What, was it horrible?"

"Not really it was kinda just average, which I've been told by Emmeline is not how it should be, plus I found the guy snogging a Puff the next night, kind of made me feel like an idiot."

"Shit it wasn't Sirius was it because if it was I'll kill him."

"No it was Davies, I kinda just got sucked in by his charm. I'm such a dipshit!"

"Hey I'll have none of that Marly your great and let's be honest you could get any boy to kiss you if that's what you want."

"Any boy?"

"Yeah why? Actually maybe not Padfoot you hate each other."

"What about you?"

"What me! What erm… Marly why!what! Eh!" Spluttered James taken aback by the question.

"It's just Emmeline said that for the kiss to mean anything or feel good you've got to at least know the person on a reasonably deep level"

"Like us?"

"Yeah so why not Jamie I mean I like you on a emotional level plus you're pretty hot"

"Thanks… I think, but Marly you know about Lily and.."

"They don't need to know Jamie come on it'll be fun" Marlene full of confidence walked over to James,

"Marly I've nev.."

"Shut up Jamie now I want a real kiss a gentleman would give me not what Davies did which was put me against a wall and drool all over me"

"Yuck I don't need to hear that Marly"

"Now get up prude I'm not kissing you down there"

"Why?"

"Because a real gentlemen would take me on a date and then when dropping me off at my dormitory or house they would kiss me goodnight, and I want this to be realistic, I want you to sweep me off my feet."

"Marly you have thought way too much about your first kiss."

"Shut up James" she giggled "now am I going to have to shove you against a wall and drool on you or are you gonna stand up be a man and kiss me"

"God you're so pushy" muttered James while getting up.

"Right now you have to look directly into my eyes tell me you had a great time and then kiss me"

"Alright alright" James turned his head toward crooked his head downwards and quickly pecked her on the lips.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Well I kissed you didn't I? you asked for that what merlin did I do wrong now, sweetie"

"Firstly none of that sweetie business, I would not allow any of my dates to say that next look into my eyes properly and then actually kiss me none of this chaste bullshit!"

"Alright it kinda feels stupid why don't.."

"James put your hands around my waist, draw me in and then kiss me like you mean it ok? I want to feel special, I want to feel like I'm hot and sexy, I want you to want me!"

"Em Alright"

James decided to clear his head and forget about the situation and just look at Marly, she was a beautiful girl, tall slight with long legs, the blonde was one of the hottest girls in their year. With this in mind James began to look at her more, then began to focus on the face her brown eyes, short pointy nose her glossy lips, she was the funniest girl James knew, all his life Marlene had been with him, she was ultimately a tomboy, they'd shared most of their best moments of their life together. Deciding this might be the only time he had the chance to kiss his alluring friend, James realised he wanted to kiss her, taste her just get close to her, to share something else with her, he leaned in making contact with Marlene's lips, there lips gently began to move along each other's, spurred on by the intimacy, Marlene began to slide her tongue along James's lips. James instinctively moved his mouth to allow for Marlene to deepen the kiss. They began to spar with their tongues, Marlene moaned into his mouth, James had been told often by Sirius how good snogging was, James always believed he was exaggerating not now, entwined with Marlene he began to get slightly bothered, James dropped onto the bed, Marlene below him, with the passionate kissing beginning to ebb away, James slowly withdrew his tongue and instead began to nip her bottom lip.

"James that was fucking! Wow!"

"Good eh!"

"I thought you'd be too nervous or didn't think I was good looking enough."

"Marly you are one of the hottest girls in the school, you're fucking sexy, that was amazing.",

James then buried his head into the crook of Marlene's neck, while still on top of her, and began to bite gently, down the nape of her neck.

"Oh James that's"

"What is going on here then?"James and Marlene immediately shifted apart to the extent James lost his balance and fell off the bed with a thump.

"Fucking hell Mum, you can't just walk into my room without knocking I could be getting dressed or something,… bloody hell!"

"James Charles Potter you will not talk to me like that do you understand" both Marlene and James were still flushed and couldn't hide their embarrassment, "yes mum"

"Now while I'm not one of those pureblood prudes like the Blacks I would like it Mr if you kept it in your trousers at home or at the very least when your father and I are out, understand?"

"Mum, we weren't doi.."

"I know exactly what you were doing Jamesie, remember I was your age once too, oh and one more thing I know that Miss McKinnon here is a very attractive young lady but please don't be too distracted to cast the contraception charm ok"

"Mum please just leave like now! your making me uncomfortable!"

"Alright have fun dears, lunch will be ready in ten minutes."

"God that was awful, now my mum thinks we're doing it, fucking hell Marly she might tell your mum and you know she's obsessed about us getting betrothed."

"Calm down James she knows it's not serious and she was just joking about the sex part"

"How do you know that?"

"Because if she thought we were having sex she'd separate us because while our families aren't prudes they still definitely aren't liberal enough to let two teens fuck around in their house all day"

"Thank god for that then, can you imagine if she thought we were shagging!"

"Why am I not hot enough for that Jamie?"

"You're just fishing for compliments now Marly, you know from what I said and my reaction down there that I think you're definitely hot enough to well erm.. well "

"Just say shag for gods sake Jamie"

"Yeah that…. Erm so Marly"

"Yes Jamie?"

"What happens now I mean.. we didn't really discuss what happens after kissing"

"Jamie, if I'm being honest I thought it was going to be a one time thing, I mean you fancy Lily and I never really looked at you as boyfriend material, if you know what I mean?"

"Yes absolutely! I was thinking the same I mean we don't have to tell anybody either!"

"Don't worry Jamie your amazing kissing technique will remain secret"

"And yours to Marly"

To which Marly nodded and skipped off to the kitchen to allow James to shower. Marlene had grown up with the Potters as next door neighbours, the two families were close, leading to Marlene and James spending a lot of time together. Neither had ever looked upon one another with anything other than chaste love. Yet Marlene believed that both their outgoing personalities would definitely mould them toward a more sexual relationship over time. While waiting for lunch she began thinking back and comparing Davies and James, while both were adored by the girl population at school only one fully utilised their status. Marlene if she were to comment on either boys skill in kissing, James won hands down, he'd actually made her feel great rather than just an object for use.

"Marlene have you seen James anywhere" asked Fleamont Potter.

"No Fleamont, I think he is getting a shower why may I ask?"

"Well Mr Black is asking if he can stay over for the weekend he's already it seems sick of his family. I just wanted to know if it's alright with James."

"Well if it was I sir whom was making the decision I'd tell Black to get lost."

"Haha I see that you and Mr Black are still very much at odds, I must say I thought I'd seen both of you get over needless hating by now."

"What makes you say that he's still a overzealous jerk, that only thinks about himself or his cock… shit, I shouldn't of said that in front of you sorry sir I am sorry"

"It's quite alright Marlene I unfortunately know Mr Blacks nature and how he thinks since he practically lives here in the summer"

"Yep unfortunately"

"But what I would say is that he must have some good bits in his personality otherwise my son would not be as close a friend as he is to him."

"I suppose so, it seems I'm just blind to them good traits then", just then James walked in,

"Hey what's up dad?"

"Sirius would like to know if he could come over"

"Sure, it would be great if Padfoot could come over unless.. I mean unless Marlene doesn't want him to come over you know and that would be fine too"

Fleamont Potter was slightly taken aback at no time had James considered Marlene's opinion with regard to Sirius's visits. Often James would just tease Marlene about how close friends her and Sirius actually were, with Marlene going along with James's decision.

"What? Of course you can invite Sirius I mean why would I make the decision when you've paid no attention to my opinion in the last three years!"

"Well… alright then I guess Marlene seems fine with Padfoot coming over"

"Alright then I'll floo call him in the sitting room, see you later"

"What the hell was that about!" Shouted Marlene after Fleamont Potter left the kitchen.

"What are you shouting about now Marlene"

"Why the fuck did you ask if it was ok for Black to come over?"

"Since I know that neither of you're particularly friendly, why wouldn't I ask you that Marly?"

"Well our distaste for each other hasn't changed since first year so why don't you enlighten me why you've suddenly grown a conscience with regard to Blacks visits"

"Well, i dunno it seems the polite thing to do, you know since like, like erm…"

"Spit it out Jamie"

"Well since we are like erm closer this summer"

"Fucking hell Jamie are you wittering on about our snog before"

"Kind of?"

"Jamie we both agreed that we wouldn't change our friendship after it, so don't start going soft on me or changing your attitude toward me especially in front of intuitive people!"

"What's that supposed to to mean, god you girls always seem to talk in code"

"What it means Jamie is that if you start acting odd in front of perceptive people they will try and identify what triggered the change which will eventually lead them to the snogging,..got that idiot?"

"Ok I'll bear that in mind anyway what do you want to do when Padfoot gets here?"

"Why do you call him that name?"

"Eh what?" James spluttered.

"All four of you call each other funny names like Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and Prongs why?"

"I'm sorry Marly I can't tell you that by myself it's a marauder secret to which I can't possibly tell!"

"It seems I'll just have to fuck it out of you"

"What!"

"I was taking the piss Jamie come on we both no that's not going to happen anytime soon, I mean you could barely get over kissing me, can you imagine how you would react if I asked you to shag me?"

"Marly can we please drop this conversation like now!"

"Sure"

"Oh hello honey"

"Hello Fleamont, what brings you to the sitting room often your huddled up over that desk of yours in the study until about early evening, not that I'm complaining."

"I'm just going to floo Sirius to let him know he can come over."

"Ah good I love it when he comes over, he keeps James company" Euphemia Potter had met her husband late in life restricting the two partners from having a large family, to which Euphemia often felt guilty too with regard to James and his lack of siblings.

"Talking of James, he was acting strange before when I mentioned Sirius"

"How so?"

"He actually asked Marlene if it was alright with her if Sirius could come round."

"Ah I know why that is"

"I thought you might, please tell me why James is now so interested in appeasing Marlene McKinnon when he couldn't care less the last few years."

"Well our Jamesie has finally realised that Marlene is an attractive girl that can, hmm let's say make him feel particularly nice."

"What! he better not be doing what you are implying Euphemia. Mr McKinnon would cut off my left bollock if I let my son proceed in those activities with his teenage daughter"

"Haha don't worry honey all they're doing is kissing I caught them upstairs in his bedroom."

"Oh I see I'm still going to have words with James about relationships"

"Oh honey maybe you should talk to Sirius about them too, I fear that being brought up in that household of his, he lacks any guidance with regard how to treat a lady, instead he passes from one to another to try and fill the childhood gap of not receiving any love."

"Alright I'll talk to both of them later on today"

"What's up hot stuff"

"Oh I do love it Black when you acknowledge my attractiveness it makes me feel all warm and gooey inside" replied Marlene sarcastically.

"I know another way of making you warm and gooey inside McKinnon"

"Will you to give it a rest already I mean Padfoot you've literally just walked through the door and your already at each other's necks. I wonder how sometimes our friendship group survives with you two in it."

"What's that supposed to mean Jamie?"

"Well one of these days an argument is going to go to far, cross a line of some sorts to which the group will then start picking sides, which would clearly destroy the group."

"Not really I imagine the group would just split into girls and boys for a time no big deal"

"What makes you say that Padfoot"

"Well not being funny mate but you prefer Moony, Wormtail and I over Mary, Emmeline, Dorcas and McKinnon, obviously not including Evans because your obsessed with her, plus she doesn't hang out as much with the guys than the other girls"

"Hate to burst your bubble Padfoot but Marly has been my friend since we were little, I favour her over most people"

"What you mean over the marauders?"

"That's not what I said Padfoot, what I meant was it would be difficult to choose between you and Marlene for instance"

"Jamie while the sentiment is very comforting, I don't need you to lie"

"I'm not lying Marly you should know that doesn't matter who messes with you I'll never side against you doesn't matter what you have done"

"Jamie you better not be doing this because of what we talked about earlier because Merlin help you if I find out that this is because of that then.."

"It's not Marly, it's not!"

"Interesting what did you two talk about earlier aye?"

"Nothing!" Both Marlene and James snapped simultaneously.

"Doesn't sound like it, you might as well tell me I always find out anyway I'm very attentive to details you know."

"No your not you just get either Mary or Lily to help you when needed."

"Hello kids, Marlene my wife would love for some help baking a cake if that's alright, she thought you might like to get away from under the hair of two teenage boys"

"Oh, yeah I suppose that could be fun see you in a bit Jamie, Black"

"What do you and mum want?"

"Sorry James I'm not sure I follow."

"Well usually you only intervene in my friends time if you need to talk to me about something important now come on dad just admit and spit it out."

"You do know and I can imagine Sirius would attest to this that in a traditional pureblood household, if a son had talked to the head of house like that then they would likely been beaten or roughed up either the muggle way or through magic."

"Sorry dad, I'm just use to you allowing me to be treated like an adult."

"No worry now come with me to my office I do in fact need a word with the both of you."

And with that Fleamont Potter strides purposefully out of the games room toward the far end of the landing where a big oak door stood, James and Sirius followed behind a little further back

"You don't think he's going to give us the talk do you "

"The what?"

"The talk"

"What the hell is the talk Sirius?"

"Well Moony and Wormtail told me two years ago that their dads had cornered them in a room and talked about the ins and outs of sex, so I thought since your dad is basically mine he'd give us the talk at the same time."

"Fucking hell does he not know that we've already figured that out, I mean we're fifteen, shit this is going to be so embarrassing"

"This is hilarious I mean your dad is going to be great at this"

"Keep your trap shut and hopefully this will be over in less than five minutes"

"Alright"

"So boys your mother and I have noticed that you are maturing very quickly and therefore it is important for us to have a talk."

"What about Mr Potter?"

"None of that crap Sirius call me Fleamont, and it's about girls"

"Oh what about them?"

"Well they as you well know are different"

"Different how Fleamont, don't they have cooties?"

"Well erm Sirius that girls ha.."

"Dad he is having you on or winding the job up, Sirius has been around girls enough to know girls don't have cooties, you tit"

"Of course, right well your mother has asked me to talk about well erm sex so"

"Wait why? we know about it if that's what yo…"

"No your mother wants me to talk about safe sex I imagine"

"Dad please can we just go I'll look it up by myself I mean I'm not even been close to getting that far with a girl!"

"That's not what your mother said to me"

"Whoa Prongs you've been getting action without telling me yet you told your mum come on mate I tell you all about my…"Sirius stopped when he noticed Fleamont Potters inquisitive look.

"No go on Sirius I'd love to know what you get up to at school"

"Erm nothing Mr Potter sir"

"Well I'm not going to lecture you despite your mums wishes instead I'm just going to give you this book which has numerous spell charms and potions that work as contraception, alright?"

"Thanks dad"

"Oh and boys"

"Yeah?"

"For the love of Merlin please use them I don't want to be a grandad just yet yeah"

"So who've you been getting frisky with?"

"What are you on about Padfoot"

"Your mum told your dad that she reckons your in some sort of relationship with a girl"

"What!"

"Great cheers Padfoot"

"Your in a relationship and you didn't tell me oh fucking hell Jamie what does that make me!"

"Calm down McKinnon, I mean it makes it sound like Jamie's been playing you, come and help me figure it out who it is"

"No I think I'm going to go home, I don't see any point in staying, you've got enough company as it is it seems Jamie."

"Marly!"

But Marlene was already gone down the stairs and out the front door heading over the road to her home, James just shrugged it off trying not to add more to Sirius's suspicion. James did not see Marlene for three weeks, until the inevitable Potter, McKinnon holiday which had been a summer tradition for the last ten years. The holiday destination switched between a chalet in the Austrian alps and a villa off the Italian coast. This year it was Italy, to which James was relieved yet nervous. Last time in Austria he'd got enormously bored with the lack of activities, yet was nervous due to Marlene's lack of communication with him. It had been the longest neither had talked to the other making it harder for both to reconcile. James thought that if it weren't awkward enough already Marlene and James had shared the same bedroom last time they were here at the end of first year due to the small sized villa. What's worse was that in first year neither of them cared to much about the whole boy girl issue but now it was paramount in James's mind. The Potters entered the ministry and made there way to the department of transport where they could receive an international portkey. They met up with the McKinnon family and were swooped off to Italy. Once there the two mothers began to organise the sleeping arrangements

"Right Stephanie you're in the large bedroom attached to the lab whereas the youngest are both sharing the bedroom next door like last time."

"Erm Mrs McKinnon aren't we getting to old to be sharing a bedroom, can't I sleep in Michael's old room, I mean it'll be empty now."

"Nonsense my dear you can both change in the bathroom and your sleeping on bunk beds. So it shouldn't be a problem now should it, plus Michael will be joining us half way through the holiday."

"But mum how come Stephanie doesn't have to share?"

"Because there is no one here her age plus you two are not allowed in that bedroom because it's attached to the lab."

"But mum why.."

"What is wrong with the two of you, you've been off for the whole of last fortnight"

"Nothing!"the kids simultaneously replied.

"Sure"

James and Marlene made there way to their shared bedroom, it was exactly how he remembered it, the room was narrow and long, the bunk bed was placed in the corner on the left hand side wall when walking in to the room, it allowed for only a persons width between it and the right hands side wall. The back wall had a four pained window on it, allowing for a view of the sea. The room also had a small wardrobe hidden behind the opening door.

"Well isn't this great we've got the smallest room in the villa again, and Steph has the biggest for herself. I mean we don't even have proper beds and we have to share a wardrobe."

"Marlene, you knew that we'd end up in this room before you left England, so don't bitch to me about it please."

"Fine James I'll shut up but I know you're thinking the exact same thing"

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't mind the room to be honest it reminds of when we were younger and we'd try and enlarge it magically or, we'd blow up the window to let some cold air in."

"Yeah those were the days"

The two of them remained standing in silence for a minute before James broke the awkwardness. "Marly please just tell me why you're angry at me, I'm not sure I can cope with it to much longer"

"Ok Jamie I'll be straight with you, while our snog was supposed to be just for let's say fun, I'd still not approve if you were also getting off with another girl.

"Firstly I'm going to say Marly that you're the only girl I've ever kissed and second if I were to kiss someone else near the time I'd kissed you what would the problem be?"

"So you haven't kissed anyone else?"

"Merlin no, when have I had time to kiss somebody, I'm either with the marauders or with you."

"So what was Black muttering on about?"

"Oh dad sent you to bake with mum so he could give us the so called 'talk'. Anyway I asked him why he was giving it to us since I'm nowhere near that stage with a girl to which he replied your mum seems to think differently which led on to Sirius's questioning"

"Oh few"

"You haven't answered my first question why would it matter if I had kissed someone else"

"Because Jamie unlike your other friend I can get a guilty conscious if I helped somebody cheat on their partner."

"Ah so it wasn't because you were jealous, Miss McKinnon?"

"Are you teasing me Mister Potter?"

"Well if I were what would you do to me Miss?"

"Will you two stop flirting and come and help put the groceries in the kitchen?" Spoke Stephanie from the doorway.

"Where did the groceries come from?"

"House elves"

"And they couldn't put the groceries away?"

"Well Mrs Potter wanted you two to get off your backside and actually do something rather than just sitting in this small ass room" to which James got up and skipped out of the room whereas Marlene followed shortly after. When leaving the room Stephanie blocked the way with her arm.

"So you two kiss and make up?" asked Stephanie with one eye raised.

"Yes sis now are you gonna let me past?"

"What's with the flirting?"

"It was not flirting Steph I mean it was just banter."

"Alright Marlene I'll let you have a pass on this one but if I catch you flirting again, I'm not going to let you off the hook, I'm going to want to have details got it?"

"What did Stephanie want?"

"She was asking why her arse looked so big."

"Haha Good one, what do you want to do after we've put away the groceries, fancy swimming in the pool, its pretty hot out and we can't go to the beach since our parents have gone for lunch together"

"Yeah why not,"

"So James what's the plan next year to get Lily to go out with you?"

"Same as always use my good looks and unbelievably smooth talking, to get her to go out with me, plus Snape's nose will be so big by next year, she won't want to spend much time around that monstrosity, am I right?"

"Really James you know nothing about girls or how to charm them."

"Hey I refute that, I can charm you, or how else would you explain our remaining friendship?"

"Shut up you nugget, listen Lily doesn't like Snape like that, they're childhood friends like us, so don't worry about him and Lily concentrate on yourself" James's nose scrunched up in response to Marlene's statement.

"Why the face James?"

"We're childhood friends but we've kissed Marly"

"Shut up you fool they aren't like us"

"How so?"

"Well for one can you see Lily or Snape having a conversation that revolved around flirting, .. yep I didn't think so, plus we're what I would say as on a par in terms of popularity, looks and attitude thus compatible"

"Whereas we both know Snape has few friends unlike Lily, he's begun hanging around with Mulciber thus he's got a dark streak to him, furthermore not to be rude or nasty but Lily is gorgeous while Snape is average at best."

"While I understand your sentiments Marly, I'm not sure Lily thinks like that, she likes somebody for who they are not what they look like."

"Yes I know James and that should be the case all the time, but I'm being realistic you don't see beautiful people partnered to those that are ugly, its just a fact of life."

"I suppose, let's get changed and head to the pool"

James walked quickly off to the bedroom got out his swimming shorts from his trunk, told Marlene to take the bedroom while he got changed in the bathroom. James slapped on some sun cream and walked out to the patio with the pool at the bottom of the garden looking over the cliff. Marlene appeared a couple of minutes later in a simple white bikini and sauntered over to where James sat on a sun lounger.

"Shit!"

"What's up Jamie"

"Erm nothing doesn't matter"

"Go on tell us Jamie we've had over two weeks not speaking to each other, don't start doing that again, it was awful last time"

"Alright, alright it's just you look hot!" Outburst a red faced James.

"I'm not that hot Jamie I've just come out of the house"

"No not like that you nugget, I I I mean you look hot as in attractive hot"

"Oh, well thanks for noticing" replied Marlene sarcastically.

"What I always knew you were beautiful I just didn't think you were sexy"

"And what may I ask has changed Jamie"

James knew exactly what had changed to make Marlene hot rather than pretty, he wasn't going to voice the fact that her legs were longer and she'd finally grown some boobs. Nope he'd be strung up by his toes if he mentioned that to the bubbly Marlene. Marlene had always been rather flat chested but now her tits had grown to a b cup and were far more distinctive than last time James had seen her in a bikini.

"I think you've grown into your face a bit more Marly"

"Really and what else has grown Jamie?" Teased Marlene

"Erm erm maybe your legs?"

James was trying to look anywhere but Marlene, because every time he glanced over at her he'd focus on her budding breasts. Muttering in his mind don't look don't look don't look, he was broken from his trance by a clearing of a throat he looked up and Marlene was right above him now, fuck

"Are you sure it's my legs that you're paying attention too Jamie?

"Erm erm, why do you do this to me Marly."

"I want you tell me the truth Jamie please, pretty please" she said while pouting, which set James over the edge

"Ok ok your boobs are bigger alright it makes you look fit!"

"Haha Jamie believe it or not I knew what you saw differently beforehand"

"What how, wait if you knew already why tease me?"

"Well let's be honest Jamie ever since our snog, I've caught you staring at my boobs numerous times, and I teased you because you deserved it. I mean I was fit before I had any resemblance of boobs."

"If you say so Marly, by the way is there any particular reason why you're suddenly dressing in a bikini, you used to wear board shorts and a rash vest on top."

"Well as you've noticed I'm taller and filled out a bit more, making me slightly less self conscious."

"Anyway why have you still got your T-shirt on?"

"Don't want to burn my back and since my mum isn't here to help I'm being mature and stopping myself from getting burnt."

"Take it off you idiot, I can rub cream into your back"

James glancing at Marlene again, couldn't believe he'd missed how attractive Marlene really was with her golden tan, she looked incredible, which at any other moment would be fine but James was a hormonal teenage boy with little in the way of self control wearing swimming trunks.

"I'm not … sure that's a good idea Marly"

"Why?"

"well you know.."

"I'm waiting Jamie"

"Well you're not very good at rubbing in sun tan lotion, I mean remember last time you rubbed lotion on Stephanie, she turned up the next day looking like a tomato"

"That's all well and good Jamie but I know that you don't care since you let me put it on you in Austria last year, despite that incident"

Marlene being the impatient, mischievous girl that she was leapt on top of James in the sun lounger in an attempt to wrestle the t-shirt off him. With James lying on his back, he had little in the way of avoiding the onslaught. After a couple of minutes of wrestling James's top was lying on the warm patio, while Marly was on top of James trapping him.

"Haha I knew I'd get it off you now let's see what you've be… whoa"

"What" asked James timidly hoping Marlene hadn't noticed his problem in his swimming shorts

"When did you get this bod Jamie, it's hot"

"The same time as you got yours I reckon Marly"

Marlene being bold decided to touch James's stomach, James while still a lanky teenaged boy had filled out to the extent a six pack was beginning to form. While his arms and legs were nicely defined, entranced in his new body Marly decided to get a better view by planting her bottom down on James crotch.

"Ergh"

"Erm James?"

"Please don't hate me"

"Erm James?"

"Yes?"

"Is this from me?"

"Yeah, I mean your hot Marlene, and then you began rubbing up and down on me how else was I supposed to react"

"Like this"

Marlene bent over and encompassed James in a passionate kiss, initialled shocked James eventually began to work his way into it, he raised his head up from the sun lounger while remaining glued to Marlene's puffy lips. Marlene opened her lips, James slowly and gently darted his tongue into Marlene's mouth repeatedly with differing lengths, until James moved his head apart.

"You plan that?"

"Haha oh yeah I definitely thought after packing the groceries away that I'd come out here and seduce you, to the extent you got a hard on over me"

"Anything can happen with you Marly".. "Marly?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to erm erm keep on doing this over the holidays?", James had timidly asked while now also nervously shaking inside wondering if he'd just made his relationship with Marlene weird.

"Yeah why not Jamie it's good, scrap that it feels great, now go and get us some lemonade"

"At your service Miss McKinnon"

James got up completely forgetting his hard on, to which jutted out inside his shorts. Marlene whom had watched him get up suddenly stared at the sight.

"Erm Jamie I know we're just snogging at the minute, but you've got a very alluring dick"

"Shut up Marls" blushed James while immediately moving his hand and arm to cover up his hard on. Once he turned around he came face to face with Steph, whom had began walking toward the pool.

"Alright James"

"Yeah, yeah erm see ya!" replied James and then scurried past her into the house to cool off. Stephanie continued and made her way over to her sister.

"You owe me details"

"Of what?"

"Oh I don't know, I didn't just see the illustrious James Potter running off with an erection and lost for words, and considering you two were the only ones out here it would seem tha.."

"Steph I told you before James and I are just friends"

"Oh I didn't know friends nowadays felt each other up"

"We didn't feel each other up Steph" responded Marlene who was blushing madly.

"Oh yeah, so I didn't just see you on top of him, moving your hands up and down his stomach?"

"I only did that too feel his…oh…. Well I didn't feel up his dick"

"Yeah but you want to don't you" laughed Stephanie.

"Yeah maybe" replied a red faced Marlene who looked back at her smirking sister. Stephanie being older had always teased Marlene about boys, being the elder sister she was, and James Potter was the main source of the teasing.

"So my randy little sister, are you going to go out with him?"

"What!"

"Go out as in date"

"Why the fuck would I do that merlin that's a weird thought Stephanie"

"Why? I mean you spend all the time with each other, you both clearly like each other, and let's be honest your both cute together"

"Firstly I'm not cute, I'm sexy or hot, not cute and secondly we don't see each other that way I mean, Jamie lusts after Lily so much it's hard to watch"

"What about you then who do you lust after Marly? And just because your snogging buddy says your hot does not mean it to be true"

"Steph I'm not lusting after any boy at the minute, I'm only just going into fifth year and who says we've snogged"

"Marly I just saw you two don't try and hide it"

"Fine we have but we're just messing around, we want to keep our friendship as it is"

"So he's going to be your fuck buddy then?"

"Aaah don't say that, did you not here what I just said I'm only going into fifth year"

"Well whatever it is that you're doing you're going to have to be more discreet about it, I mean if dad had walked in on the display that I just saw he'd probably faint, and don't even start on how mum would react. You would be walking down the aisle with a white dress on before you even knew it, you know how she is"

"So your not going to tell them are you?" Asked Marlene nervously.

"Haha don't worry Lena your secrets safe from our parents"

"And everyone else right?"

"I'm sorry I can't keep it secret from our dearest elder brother"

"What why the hell not? I mean if you can keep it from mum and dad why not him?"

"I made an unbreakable vow to him"

"What? Why? And how does this apply to the situation I'm in now?"

"Well as you know our dearest brother is a little too protective, so I made a deal with him when I got interested in boys?"

"What kind of deal"

"Well as you know Mikey and I always quarrelled back and forth while we also do not share the same interests like you two thus when I offered him a deal that protected yourself over me I'd knew he'd jump at it"

"What did you promise?"

"That if I knew or saw anything I'd have to bring it up too him."

"So you pushed all his protectiveness to me for Merlins sake Steph, he'll knock Jamie out if he finds out, how could you do this to me?"

"Would you do it to me?"

"No…. well yes probably but that's not the point"

"Sorry Lena I thought that he'd back off his brotherly duties by the age you started courting, honest"

At the dinner table that night the two families sat around eating florentine steak. The two sets of parents sitting at the far end had mostly enjoyed their own time throughout the day, but by dinner their attention was back on their children.

"So Stephanie, NEWTS starting this year what are your subjects you have chosen?"

"Well Mr Potter I have chosen, Muggle studies, Potions, Runes, Astrology and Herbology."

"Quite the mixture you've got there, what are your friends studying?"

"Fabian is studying four of them isn't he Steph" added Marlene cheekily.

"Oh he's a lovely boy"

"Remind me Dorothy who Fabian is again" asked Euphemia Potter

"Oh he's the elder twin of the Prewett family, you should meet him Euphemia he's quite a looker"

"Mum, you can't say that!"

"Why not Steph, I've heard you many a time talking to your friends about him" quipped Marlene.

"Oh Stephanie you didn't tell me that you were courting this young man, gosh this is great news isn't it Owen" asked Dorothy looking at her husband.

"Yes of course dear"

"You weren't even paying attention were you" this started a small argument concealed between the bickering couple. Giving Stephanie whom was sitting next to Marlene time to whisper,

"What the hell are you doing, why would you say anything to mum, she was already off her trolley about him I don't need her messing anything up"

"Remind me Steph what would she be messing up because if I remember correctly you and Fabian are mere acquaintances, not a romancing couple" laughed Marlene.

"You'll regret that my little Lena" smirked Stephanie.

"Mother"

"Yes Stephanie?"

"Marlene wants to tell you something"

"Oh what about sweetheart?"

"Well erm erm,…"

"Go on Marlene don't be nervous I'm sure mum would love to know about the boy in your life"

"Oh finally a boy! is he as good as young Mr Potter here"

"Well erm"

"Because if he isn't I'm going to have a healer look at you, I don't see why you would choose anybody over James Charles Potter"

"Well erm"

"I suppose it's nice though to know that you are interested in a boy, I had thought that maybe Stephanie here would be the only one whom married to another wizarding family and create a new alliance, so who is it sweetheart?"

"Erm"

"Is it that Black boy that you seem to endlessly talk about, and while I can see his appeal, James is better in every way Marlene"

"Mum will you stop it!" Asked an embarrassed Marlene.

"But darling I want to know about him"

"Mum, Steph was just making it up, and for the record Black is a cocky twit"

"Well that's a relief"

"James tell me what does a young lad do these days eh? I mean do you have a girl, or several, what was the name of that red head, Marlene told me about her."

"Lily Evans sir"

"Ah yes Lily Evans, it seems that the Potters love a red head"

"I think they like blondes too" muttered Stephanie quietly in a mocking manner. Marlene just stared at her viciously. Marlene was not the only one that noticed however as Owen McKinnon glanced between his two daughters.

"What was that Stephanie?"

"Nothing dad"

"No you definitely said something, now it is rude to whisper at the table it is Ill-mannered now please tell our guests what you were referring to"

"Well I've seen James with a few blondes, so I thought I'd be funny."All the parents gazes went to James whom was fidgety.

"I've not been with any blondes"

"What about Martha Phillips, she's always around you"

"Yeah unfortunately, she just doesn't leave me alone it's infuriating". After that Stephanie began to spout at names to prevent the parents from ridiculing her claims. After half an hour of questioning to which Dorothy McKinnon was embracing passionately, Fleamont Potter decided to dismiss the three children from the table.

"What was she on about, I mean the number of blondes I've been with, I mean it's not my fault half of them drape around me, I can't believe she said that, why would she say that?"

"Well the reason she mentioned so many names was that she was put on the spot by my dad, the reason for her sarcastic comment in the first place is because she knows about your affiliation with a certain blonde"

"What? Who?"

"Me you dummy"

"What she knows, .., shit she knows about us, shit shit shit … how does she know?"

"Well I imagine she saw us outside today"

"How she only appeared after I'd gotten up from the sun lounger"

"Yeah but your cock was sticking out for all to see including Stephanie"

"She she…. Saw that?"

"Yep"

"Great, the girl I consider my elder sister saw my hard on."

"I hope you don't see me as your sister"

"Merlin no, I wouldn't be snogging you if I did"

"Well then get over here and give us a kiss, all that talk of other blondes drooped over you has made me realise what a catch you really are" she chuckled, James walked over to Marlene and engulfed her in a warming embrace.

"Oh I see how it is, I'm just your trophy am I" he laughed

"Yeah a trophy that knows how to work his tongue now kiss me"

"I'm glad you like it," James teased.

Marlene stepped back and glared but there was no malice in it, "Well, it's my tongue that does all the work. You could've been anybody I mean it could even be Black if I didn't have to look at him afterwards or see him ever again."

James made his way over to the bunk bed."Don't say that. It's bad enough watching him slobber over half the female population I don't need any image of you being one of those girls."

James, acting the fifteen he was, then turned around and stuck his finger down his mouth and imitated gagging. James rather than letting Marlene respond turned his back and ripped off his t-shirt and then chucked them onto the floor.

"You can't just leave that on the floor like that, I'm already forced to room with you but I will not be subjected to your untidiness"

"Fine I'll put them in the washing basket", while James took off his shorts and then collected all his clothing draped on the floor, the room was full of a comfortable silence. Marlene with little else to think about or draw her attention, she focused upon James lazily tidy, dressed only in his boxers Marlene began to think dirty thoughts in particularly rethinking the conversation she had with her sister. James's boxers were small and were tightly constricted to his body, leaving little to the imagination of Marlene, Stephanie's conversation about feeling him up suddenly sprung to mind her cheeks quickly formed a slight tinge of red. This had been the boy whom had been her best friend since she was little, and yet she was attracted to him, in response she quickly looked away trying to conceal her blush and think of something else.

"Cooey anybody at home, hey Marly?" James's voice forced her too look back towards her, a tad bit too frantically, as her imagination grew wilder and sexier. A shirtless James was now standing in front of her, in his 6"0 frame, with still room yet to grow he was one of the tallest in the year, while she was happy to mess around with him she hadn't expected to react quite this way toward James, her head drifted again away from his face, his boxers were low on his hips, revealing a v cut lower half which progressed into defined abs due to the hundreds of hours he slogged on the quidditch pitch, as a chaser rather than a beater he was not overly big his arms and torso were defined and sleek. While Her eyes travelled up his body, her young hormonal brain that had very little experience with regard to half naked boys was on high alert.

"Marls if you continue to stare your going to start sendings me the wrong signals"

"Maybe that's what I'm aiming for" as soon as she said it she groaned, cursing her quick wit that had embarrassed her in this situation. The blush on her cheeks intensified she began looking anywhere but him, thinking about sexual situations and acting on them were very different Marlene now thought. When James hadn't responded after a while she looked back at him due to the lack of the expectant response. What she saw was James ogling her body. James who had been surprised by the response had become engrossed in Marlene. She was wearing a loose fitting summer dress over her bikini top, exposing a large amount of cleavage.

"Marls you can't say that not when you're wearing almost nothing"

"Jamie I'm only telling the truth you looking hot, come on Jamie lighten up, we both agreed we'd have some fun together this holiday, nothing wrong with flirting and ogling, eh?"

"Oh I see how your playing this", James stepped forward, and then tilted his head down so that he was only a couple of inches from her face, Marlene was determined now she could feel his warm husky breath on her lips, she began to get lost in how it would feel again to make out with James

"If you know very well how I'm playing this Jamie maybe you could push me in the right direction" Marlene's head now was balanced on James's forehead.

"Marls I'm not sure what you're getting at, I'm just a friend remember I'm no Davies or Black, maybe if you spell it out for me then, maybe I can help you" teased James in a coy voice, trying to encourage Marlene to blink first and give into the temptation. Marlene at that very moment made eye contact with James. His hazel eyes glinting between brown and green. The look he was giving her through his eyes was leaving her in a trance, coaxing her to gently lean up and immerse herself in James's moist lips, that were curled up slightly hinting at his playfulness, waiting for her to make the first move while also showing a hint of desire that James often kept hidden away.

"James Potter you arrogant hunk, you're forcing me to make the first move, so you better enjoy it while it lasts" her voice dropped several decibels with a hint of huskiness to her voice. Her lips moved up, and crashed against his, as their lips moved slowly against each other, Marlene had seemingly coordinated her leap onto the standing James. Her legs wrapping around James. His arms and hands wrapping around her lithe body and ending up clenching her bum. Seemingly stable in James's embrace, she moved her hands which had been entrenched around his neck lower by moving her arms around his broad shoulder then bringing them down slowly tracing muscles over his lower chest and then back.

Their embrace continued for an unending time, their young bodies exploring the gentle touch of each other's lips, James began to deepen the kiss, flipping his tongue from side to side of Marlene's lips, her feelings heightened from the embrace, she responded quickly by opening her mouth slightly, the movement of his tongue within her mouth caused a moan to emanate from Marlene, the continued battle between the two tongues was eventually won out by Marlene, the sensations left by her mouth caused James to groan his grip on her ass tightening.

James then moved away from her mouth her, dropped down on the bottom bunk dragging Marlene with him, pinning her too the bed underneath him, he began to trail quick pecks down her neck and shoulder, then playfully going back and nipping her on the way. Her position prevented her from reciprocating her hands were now behind the back of his neck, she began to coerce his head back down while she arched her back toward him, daring him to give more. James being the competitive horny bloke he was motioned downward his hand traversed over her body, brushing her nipples, he made his way to her summer dress and lifted it up and over her head, he was looking at Marlene in nothing but some bikini bottoms and top. He pushed his hand toward her waist gently massaging his way up moving in a fluid motion, he edged his hand underneath her top and began too skim them and occasionally flick over them, Marlene groaned loudly, James encouraged by Marlene's heavy breathing fumbled with her top giving him access to her nipple. His mouth took the bare nipple in gently sucking it and massaging it with his tongue, the sensations hit Marlene hard her inexperience magnifying her pleasure at once.

"Jamie!" She gasped loudly, the loud noise suddenly alerted James to whom he'd just entangled with and to how far he'd gone with her. He suddenly rolled off her, onto the floor, when getting up he stared back up at Marlene who was left in shock, she met her eyes with his horror filled ones, Marlene always knew what James was thinking and while most saw him as a cocky bastard who lived up his own arse, she knew that he was upset with himself and worried to the hilt that he'd overstepped. He quickly got up but was met by Marlene whom brought his face closer to him.

"James!"

"I'm sorry Marly I didn't me.."

"James Charles Potter look at me, look at me!"

"That's better now, don't you fucking shit the bed Jamie, you're not culpable to anything I didn't desire, you understand me?"

"James if you go into one of your ruts, you will wish Merlin that you looked like Peter Pettigrew you will be in so much pain"

James slightly eased nodded slowly still struggling to meet Marlene's eyes. She let go of him kissed him on the cheeks and wished him good night. James eased up into his top bunk still terrified from the whole ordeal.


	2. Holidays and the onset of struggle

**Start of the war begins to gain some traction, hopefully this chapter will also hint at how an young rich purebloods life is likely to** **be distant from that of an muggleborn. While furthermore showing how easily James could connect with Marlene an witch, who shares similar experiences. Again please follow and review. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

After their encounter on the first night of the holiday, James tried too keep his distance from Marlene, looking for chores or accompanying the adults more often. Marlene was getting frustrated, she coerced James into that position, he had no reason to worry. She initially began to gain his attention by just talking yet James still continued to act hesitant towards her. After the fourth day on holiday Marlene became more aggressive, sitting on him, brushing past him while walking, trying anything to get his attention just so he would speak to her as normal. Yet James continued to distract himself rather than engage with her, in a moment of panic she confronted Stephanie for help.

She approached Stephanie who was talking to her mother animatedly, probably about allowing her to host a party when they got back from holiday and before school, she never shut up about having one, Marlene thought it was probably mainly to establish her social standing to the rest of her year group since that was what Steph was like.

"Erm Steph could I speak to you please?"

"Sure Lena let's here it" Marlene looked from her sister to her mother and then back then shook ahead and spoke again "could I speak to you somewhere else Steph"

"Oh honey you can speak in front of me I won't spread it, you must have confidence in being able to approach me darling"

"It's alright mum it's just I'd rather speak to Stephanie she has probably more experience with this sort of thing"

"Alright but honey never hesitate to come and see me" Dorothy made her way outside to join the company of her husband and the Potters.

"So little Lena this better be important because I was this close to getting a party before you interrupted, this close!" spoke Stephanie while motioning with her fingers how close.

"Can I speak to you in your room?", squeaked Marlene.

"Oh so it's that sort of conversation", teased Stephanie with a glint in her eye.

Once the two sisters had made it into the bedroom and sat down on the settee Stephanie started the conversation "Come on then what's up?"

"Well erm, erm you know erm h.."

"Lena I've known you all my life and I've never once had you down as a quiet nervous mumbling kid, so just spit it out, I won't judge"

"Jamie is ignoring me!" Marlene rushed out before she could think.

"Lena your going to have to give me more that that, while that's unusual you have fallen out quite a bit since the start of summer"

"Well it's over our you know, erm, thing"

"Oh please do inform me Marlene what this so called thing is, and please describe it in a detailed manner in the English form of language like you have been taught since you were young, none of this cut off nonsense" chuckled Stephanie.

"Well you know how, Merlin this is embarrassing!"

"Just tell me Lena"

"Well you know how you caught Jamie and I before"

"Yes when you were on top of each other snogging yes I saw you"

"Well we kinda advanced what we were doing the previous night"

"You had sex?" Asked Stephanie bluntly.

"Sweet Morgana no, we kinda fooled around with each other"

"Such as?"

"Well, he felt me up and kind of sucked I you know"

"Again Marlene please be clearer"

"My nipples he sucked on my nipples for fucks sake, happy now"

"Actually now I wish I never asked, so what's the problem, did you not enjoy it?"

Marlene's face was already a crimson red, but if possible it got even redder when she went back to thinking about the pleasure she had received. Stephanie whom was looking directly at her smirked as she read her facial expressions,

"Ah so it's not about it feeling horrible or having a bad experience, so what's it about?"

"Like I said he's not talking to me, I think it's mainly because he's pretty chivalrous and feels he's gone to far with me or he's just scared what it'll do to our friendship."

"I still don't see why you have come to me about this situation, it's not like I can force him to talk to you"

"Well I thought being the constant flirt that you are that you'd be finally helpful, in telling me some techniques to gain back his attention" Marlene replied exasperated.

"Well you could get him drunk"

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Fine just confront him tonight in your room before he goes to sleep"

"I've tried he just gets into his bed and falls asleep, not mentioning anything to me apart from muttering goodnight!"

"Then go to bed before him and wait for him in his bed, therefore he won't be able to avoid speaking with you, happy now?"

"I guess thanks by the way"

Marlene made her way into the shared bedroom and noticed a letter opened beside James's bed, her curiosity peaked she made her way across the room to read it.

 _Prongs_

 _I know you're enjoying Italy with McKinnon, Merlin knows how, but I'm writing to tell you that Emmeline is holding an end of holidays bash so don't make plans for next Friday, anyway have you got a bird on holiday yet, I here Italian witches are pretty randy, thought that maybe you could take your mind off the red head and finally get some action, and hey if the Italians don't like your scrawny ass, I suppose there is still McKinnon. She does have a great ass I have to admit that you were right about that._

 _Enjoy Padfoot_

"I was always told reading somebody's mail is morally wrong" Marlene jumped when she heard a voice from behind her. Quickly turning around she faced an annoyed looking James.

"Shit, James I'm sorry it was just lying there and and"

"I don't need to hear your excuses Marly, just leave please" asked a frustrated and disappointed James. Marlene though was quick to counter.

"I'm not fucking leaving James you haven't spoken to me properly for three days, you drove me to look at that letter to see what was going on with you, so tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong!" Shouted James

"Oh yeah then why all the avoidance"

"Please Marlene drop it"

"Fine but only if we go for a dip in the pool at midnight like we always used to"

"I suppose I can't really say no to that it is tradition" smiled James

"You damn right it is and I knew I'd finally see that crooked smile"

"well you know me Marly, nothing like a bit of mischief too get me happy"

"Now that we're on talking terms again I need a word with you" spoke an irritated looking Marlene.

"Oh well this should be fun, I can't believe you the first time we've talked properly in days and you're going to tell me off straight away, come on!"

"You bring it on yourself, now stop distracting me, what's this about my arse" she said while dangling the letter in front of James.

"Erm well"

"Spit it out Jamie"

"Well it was just lads talk, a bit like girly chat you know" shrugged James nervously.

"I don't care if it's lads talk or not you're not allowed to talk about my arse with anybody especially not Sirius fucking Black, he's a downright rude womanising dog that can't see past his own nose"

"I wasn't singling you out Marly, You weren't the subject of the conversation it was merely a passing comment you know" James mumbled looking for a break instead he was met by a glare and realised he'd said the wrong thing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sirius was mentioning girls he found hot and asked why I was so infatuated with Evans I told him she has an amazing soul, he just barfed and said I only liked her because she had a great ass."

"So?"

"Oh well then he challenged me to name another girl with as good arse as her so I said your name"

Marlene smirked and the replied "oh to be held on a pedestal next to the great arse of Lily Evans, I'm so proud, I must ring and tell my parents, I hope I get an award" she replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh shut up Marly, you love the attention anyway" grinned James

"Maybe but I can't imagine how Lily will react when I tell her that you and marauders talk about her ass all the time in conversation."

"Please don't!" Pleaded James in a nervous manner. Before Marlene could respond Fleamont Potter strode into the small bedroom, in all the years Marlene had known the elder Potter, he'd always presented himself as a calm collected man, yet his stance and facial expression gave away an utmost panic, his eyes were darting around,

"Kids, I'm afraid I have to tell you that there has been some attacks in Britain"

"Attacks?"

"Yes unfortunately the small village of Whaley Hanging Baskets has been subjected to a number of assaults" frowned Fleamont Potter.

"I've never heard of it dad, is it a wizarding town?"

"It is a mixture between muggle and wizarding families, the village itself is strictly muggle but there is a shopping street accessed through a greenhouse in the back of an allotment, that caters for wizards and witches"

"Must be a large greenhouse" quipped James

"Indeed it is son however the use of powerful expansion charms conceals the size somewhat inside. It is quite a nice street from what I remember of it. Probably in tatters now however"

"Where actually is it in Britain?"

"It's in the Northwest of England" Fleamont glanced at his son noting his frown, realising his son wanted a more specific answer he continued, "it's about fifty miles south of where the Appleby Arrows are based."

"Oh ok"

"Was the whole street attacked then Mr Potter?"

"No Marlene only a select few shops and a pub, but the street only had a total of around seven shops anyway, nothing really compared to Diagon Alley, so you can imaging that the destruction of a few shops can leave the rest of the street looking devastated."

"Dad, I don't want to sound insensitive but what has this got to do with us? I mean firstly we're on holiday in Italy and second when we get home we live miles away from the attack so why the warning?"

"Just a heads up really, anyway the doors of the house will be strongly charmed tonight as will the inner door to the utility room since it does not have a dead lock"

"What's this all about dad there must be something you're telling us?"

"We will discuss this at dinner, which by the way is in an hour, see you later"

* * *

Dinner commenced as usual with the two families making small talk among one another, James often rolled his eyes to the notion that they must all eat at the same time because it reflected a happy family, ultimately James did not require the boring adult talk to reassure him about the togetherness of his family. However tonight James was listening intently waiting for his dad to mention the recent attacks, sure enough by the end of the meal Fleamont Potter cleared his throat.

"Kids after much deliberation tonight we've decided that we will let you know some information about the attacks, so not to leave you too much in the dark about the recent upheaval in magical Britain. Since it would be unfair to treat you as kids since you're starting to mature."

"Now what can you tell me about the Wizengamot?"

"It could be considered a court or a parliament, depending on what session they're in" mentioned Marlene quickly.

"Indeed and who exactly are the members within the Wizengamot."

"Well the families that are known as the sacred twenty eight are almost certainly in the Wizengamot, I would know because the Lestranges wouldn't stop parading it around in the first year of Hogwarts."

"What were there names James?" Asked Dorothy McKinnon in a curious manner.

"Rodolphus and Rabastan, both twins seemed obsessed with Bellatrix Black"

"Hadn't she finished school by the time you joined Hogwarts Jamesie"

"Yeah she had but Rodolphus had a tattoo down his left leg with her name on it, pretty sickening if you ask me though, they were pretty awful too"

"Anyway getting back on point the primary members of the Wizengamot are the elder sacred twenty eight families. Usually they're represented by an head of house either by his presence or somebody there as their proxy in general decisions thus are made by the head of Houses ideology."

"Now I don't know if you know your wizarding history but after the atrocity that was Gellert Grindelwald in 1945 the wizengamot was changed, I suppose it was a slight blessing in disguise since it at least pushed the elite families to relinquish some power. Now the twenty eight have usually three families whom are subordinates or as we call them intermediaries. In essence they can't stop the head family from proposing a new law to be ratified, but they can decide on court rulings. The three intermediaries vote if out of the three two reject the proposal then the sacred twenty eight member above them has to also reject the proposal."

"For instance let's sat the Lestranges want to establish a new bill that restricts werewolf movement by law, now the lower intermediate families cannot prevent the bill from being presented but they can stop it being passed if two of them vote against the bill. Essentially the format only allows the sacred twenty eight families to propose new magical laws"

"Hey so at leat Gellert did offer wizarding Britain some good eh!"

"Not really James while the intermediaries can veto the sacred twenty eight, the sacred twenty eight leaders elect their own intermediaries leaving them to be biased toward their leader anyway. Of course some of the intermediaries have been left in a precocious position because when the system was first established it tried to balance the light and dark segment of magic throughout the intermediary system by placing one dark, one light and one grey family for each head wizengamot member. Of course like I said before the system has become unbalanced with families leaving their posts and joining with others."

"So how is this relevant to the attacks and how does it all link back to ourselves?"

"Patience is almost certainly not your strong point is it son, he takes after you Euphemia" chuckled Fleamont, he was met with a frown by James.

"Anyhow the attacks were on the Rochester Family, they're known for their outspoken belief that muggleborns help increase magical strength into a family line."

"That must be Hide's family"

"Who?"

"She's a Gryffindor in the year below, how do you not know this!" responded Marlene

"I'm to engulfed usually in your problems to pay much attention to the rest of the Gryffindor common room unfortunately"

"While this is a wonderful insight into your social life at Hogwarts, I shall continue if I may." The two kids blushed and nodded quickly.

"The Rochesters are known originally for being originated by four muggleborns. Which is an unusual occurrence, the family has grown from strength to strength becoming a recognisable new wealthy family and one that has begun to throw its political ideas around publicly. Their strength can be seen as they replaced the Johnson family as an intermediary for the Fawley family. This increasing strength has ruffled a few feathers. Combine this with a high powered figure whom is strictly anti-muggleborns the tension has started to escalate. Making myself infer that the high powered figure is aiming to manipulate the intermediaries, through scare tactics, to the point where those that can veto new laws essentially follow his beliefs due in fear of retribution."

"This finally can be brought back to our increased alertness tonight because the Potter and McKinnon families both represent sacred twenty families. The McKinnon's back the Abbots whereas us Potters are unique"

"How come?"

"First of all son you must remember that the Potter name nearly transcends all magical history in Britain, most of the sacred twenty eight members are a lot younger than the Potter line to be frank."

"How come we aren't on this bigoted list then?" Questioned James.

"I really should of taught you more about our family history when you were young rather than giving you broomsticks to play with. To answer your question son we were in fact part of the sacred twenty eight, since it used to hold thirty families. Now despite our banishment from the so called elite, we were continued to be allowed access to the court chambers at the ministry. The votes we once could cast freely were however taken away, but if the law change involved a modification to an old law which had been set past a certain date we were given back our voting principles.

"How old did the original law have to be?"

"Two hundred years old I reckon, in that ballpark, but as you can imagine this complicated procedure was scrapped when the new structure was put in place after Grindelwald's defeat. As retribution the ministry allowed the Potter family to cast an additional five votes freely to the one they already had allowing them to overrule other intermediary votes and thus switch how a sacred twenty eight member will vote. Which ultimately as you can imagine gives the Potter family a very influential backdrop."

"Sounds a bit unfair to be honest dad"

"Yeah well the whole system is unfair out of the twenty eight members, only thirteen actually accepted the use of intermediaries in the system. Therefore fifteen still only consider their own families ideas when casting a vote. Majority of those fifteen are elitist purebloods thus the whole system is weighted very heavily toward a pureblood agenda that is strictly anti-muggleborn" replied Fleamont exasperatedly.

"So your saying that because we're quite politically influential and are pro-muggle we now seem to have a target on our back?"

"Yep that's pretty much it, the increased alertness is probably just for the next few days in case the instigators are planning on multiple attacks"

"Right well thanks for putting a dampener on tea Fleamont but I've got some cheerier news. The Prewetts have agreed to come over when we host the small get together you were petitioning for Stephanie" recited Dorothy. This announcement was met with a couple of giggles and a groan from the corner.

"Mum when I asked for a party I meant for a large number of kids my age coming over and enjoying themselves without supervision, not one of your damn tea parties!"

"Shouldn't you be happy sis it'll give you plenty of time to talk to Fabian alone."

"Yeah don't worry Steph I'll distract Gideon so that you can have some alone time with Fabs, you'll be able take him off somewhere private"

"I'm not sure what you're implying James Charles Potter but there will be more than just the Prewetts that are at the gathering"

"Even better for Steph, the more people the more distractions for Gideon, unless Steph wants him to join in too."

"Why don't you go and play with Marlene I'm sure she'd be more than happy to keep you engrossed in something else rather than teasing" shouted Stephanie who was getting more and more flushed.

"That's two nights in a row you've implied something else Stephanie I hope you have a good explanation too why you keep implying that James is quite the scoundrel" Stephanie looked around and saw a timid looking James Potter, while she was on the receiving end of a Marlene glare that was telling her to keep her mouth shut.

"Sorry dad I just get frustrated with the two of them"

"No worries now the young ones can go, but remember we're on high alert tonight so in bed early and no leaving the house until morning"

Three hours later James and Marlene were preparing for a midnight swim in the outside pool as was their tradition to do so once a holiday. "Right so we've got the towels now we just need are swimming kit and then we're game"

The two of them silently tiptoed through the villa walking silently past the kitchen toward the end of the house where Stephanie's room and the utility room were located, but were met by the sound of low moaning. Getting louder every step they took towards the two rooms at the end of the corridor.

"What the hell is that?" Whispered James turning around to see Marlene red faced trying to keep her laughter in. "Well?"

"Jamie trust me you don't want to know"

"What do you mean I don't want to know?"

"Let's just say Steph needed some form of release"

"What?"

"Oh, oh, oh.." moaned Stephanie in ecstasy.

James immediately realised what Marlene was inferring, "argh! that's sick I don't want to hear that she's like an elder sister, fucking come on let's get our swimsuits and get out of here!"

"James the door won't open"

"Try alohomora" replied James sarcastically.

"I did you nugget what else would I have done"

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention it's hard when somebodies frigging themselves off next door" whispered James in an exasperated manner.

"I'm still waiting for your amazing idea in how we're going to get through the door" before James could answer a loud cry was given off from Stephanie's room, not being able to take it anymore James grabbed Marlene and dragged her back along the corridor away from the loud groans resonating from Stephanie's room.

"Some warning would be nice next time" snarked Marlene while in the process of trying to regain her feet.

"Sorry I just couldn't bare listening to that unpleasant noise"

"So what's your big plan now then? I mean we've got no costumes and no way of getting outside since alohomora doesn't seem to be working on any of the charmed doors"

After a couple of minutes James quickly announced "We'll go up the chimney"

"What?"

"Yeah so I'll go up first"

"Oh please tell me how you're going to do this then"

"Well I'll put my back against one wall of the chimney shaft while my feet will be up against the other while I'm gradually moving upward"

"And what about me?"

"Well I'll take a rope up with me I'm sure you can climb it pretty easily"

"And the swimsuits?"

"I'll just go in my underwear you should do likewise"

"I can't do that!"

"And why can't you? come on Marly your making such a racket I'm surprised nobody has heard us yet, let's just get out there and then think about it"

After half an hour of effort Marlene and James finally found themselves outside by the pool. James sweating from the effort of climbing up the tight enclosed chimney flume quickly stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the pool, leaving Marlene by the side.

"Come on Marly get in!"

"I think maybe we should go back inside Jamie"

"No come on Marly it took us ages to get outside and it's tradition come on just get in with your underwear on, no big deal"

"Erm well"

"What is it?"

"Well Jamie my underwear isn't really made for swimming in"

"Oh, right well you could wear my top I suppose" answered James while swimming over to his pile of clothes by the side of the pool and chucking his t shirt over to Marlene.

"I suppose I could wear that I mean it should cover me up since it would be quite long on me"

"Just get on with it Marly"

"Well turn around so I can get changed into it" James quickly turned around and let Marlene get dressed he began thinking about the attacks when he was brought out his reverie when a large splash occurred beside him, turning around he was met with a gasping Marlene.

"Bloody hell Jamie you could of told me it was freezing cold!"

"Well you might not have jumped in if I'd said something" Responded James who then swam to the shallow side of the pool, Marlene quickly followed with both preceding to sit down with just there top half outside the water.

"So who do you reckon will be our prefects next year?"

"Really you've got no better crack than that Marly?"

"Just answer the question prat"

"Well talking of prats that Diggory will be one of the Puffs prefect and probably that pretty Abbot girl since her elder brother was one"

"Really Jamie they do have first names"

"Yeah I know!"

"Really?" Questioned Marlene.

"Yeah Amos and Laura"

"So your not just a pretty face who do you reckon will be Ravenclaws?"

"I would have thought that you'd only be bothered with whom the Gryffindors will be"

"Nope unlike you I do know that there is a world outside the Gryffindor common room"

"Fine the Ravenclaws I reckon will be Davies now there is a git and probably Annabelle Phillips whom to be fair seems to be pretty nice"

"Yeah I hope Annie gets it she's very intelligent and pretty strong minded"

"I didn't know you hung around her that much" questioned James.

"Well she's really good friends with Lily so I see her a lot when I'm with Lily, is that a problem?"

"No I was just curious and I mean she's pretty fit maybe you could put in a good word" laughed James.

"And I thought James Potter only had eyes for red heads in particularly one red head"

"Not for me Marly for Remus he could do with a headstrong girl, and anyway I'm impartial to all hair colours I mean I've snogged you right and last time I checked you had blonde hair."

"Right,.. well erm I'm fairly sure Annabelle Phillips will be Annabelle Greengrass once she's out of Hogwarts they're one of those types of couples" replied Marlene in a fidgety manner. Something James picked up on,

"Hey what's the matter?"

"Well we haven't talked about the snog slash incident yet"

"Ergh do we have to right now we were getting along and having an good time"

"Alright what about our own house?"

"Easy Remus and Evans"

"Why them two?"

"Well let's be honest there isn't much choice with regard to the boys I mean there is Sirius whom is more bothered about chasing skirts than any rules, Peter is not a leader he is way to timid, Heslop is very artsy and reasonably intelligent but keeps too himself way too much to be in a leadership role and finally the number of pranks and detentions I've had over the years takes away my chance for a position of responsibility. Leaving Remus whose popular, clever and well respected"

"And Lily?"

"Well Evans is the biggest suck up there is of course it's going to be her"

"What about Mary she's pretty clever and strong willed"

"Yeah maybe any other year she'd probably get the prefect badge but Evans is well Evans and I imagine Snape and Brooke will be Slytherin prefects since they're the least scummy"

"Well it's certainly not for cleanliness Snape must seriously have never heard of shampoo or soap"

"Or just generally water I can't imagine he's put water over his head" snarled James, leaving Marlene in stitches

"Oh Jamie you really need to get over there friendship and leave him alone and then maybe Lily might actually speak to you like you're not some piece of trash"

"Why you little.." James frustrated at the teasing and laughing Marlene swam one stroke over too her and then smothered her in an embrace and then quickly dumping her head under the water. Once Marlene was let back up she gasped for some air turning around to tell him off, "you should not dunk a girl James Potter I'm not one of your play buddy's or marauders as you call yourselves"

"Nope your better your Marly and almost certainly my play buddy now since I'm no longer allowed to dunk you I'll just have too throw you in the pool"

James quickly reached for Marlene sides grabbed hold of her and began to swing her up and then bringing her back down building up to throw her to the other side of the pool, realising what James was about to do Marlene began to panic.

"Jamie don't Jamie you..

She was cut off when James swung her up with all his strength to the extent she soared fully out of the water with her top riding up slightly, giving James an eyeful of lady business before she then quickly fell back into the water. Marlene stayed submerged for a while on purpose to compose herself before she confronted probably an very embarrassed James Potter. Once she emerged from the water she saw a very red faced James.

"Fucking hell!"

"Well this is awkward right"

"You bet I've just seen my best friends bits!"

"You can say the word Jamie it's not as if you haven't used the words before"

"Right well yeah but..well it's just I dunno personal" Marlene swam over to the mess that was James Potter in the mood to make him stop acting like an idiot in her opinion.

"Jamie just say the damn word I mean you've sucked on my bloody tits and yet you can't say pussy because it's too private, I thought you were a bloody Gryffindor!"

"Alright fine, I guess I was just surprised alright"

"Well I did try and stop you before you mindlessly chucked me"

"Yeah its not every day that happens but hey I suppose I could get used to it" smirked James regaining some of his usual confidence.

"Oh so you want to see my pussy again do you?"

"maybe" James joked but then said "this is so weird especially you sprouting the word pussy every fifteen seconds."

"Well maybe if you come over hear and give me a kiss I might just stop sprouting it out and maybe just maybe I'll let you see it again"

Marlene latched onto James in one fluid movement. Her arms enveloping around his neck pulling his head down to her level. James's back was up against the back wall preventing any movement away from Marlene's charge, so instead he gravitated his arms to her lower body, slowly picking her up and tilting her back, leaving Marlene more exposed for James to explore more of her body than just her face. James moved his lips away from their entanglement with Marlene and began to chastely kiss lower down Marlene's neck. Marlene was experiencing more arousal from every kiss, she could feel constant pulsing in her lower region, desiring James to go further. James stopped and looked up for a second a deep desire in his eyes, he slowly began to nip at the nape of Marlene's sensitive neck and was rewarded with a low moan, aware that her breasts under James's shirt wanted to be fondled, Marlene pushed James back and whipped off the wet t-shirt. James was now just staring at a fully nude Marlene McKinnon, gone were his blushes instead the two of them were constantly breathing deeply trying to control their urges and regain their breath. James swam over and quickly resumed kissing but rather than the harsh animalistic manner before, James's delicates touch left Marlene in a state of disrepair she'd never felt quite like it she'd lost any sense too the outside world James's touch made her feel wanted, distanced from the so called harlot that some had spread about her, the two were separated from outside world until..

A large shout was heard from behind them nearby the back doors of the Vila that back out onto the patio and pool area. The two kids disentangled themselves immediately from each other, both looking up to see an very angry Fleamont Potter and Owen McKinnon. Marlene and James's eyes widened dramatically, both looking like they were deer trapped in front of some headlights. James instinctively swam up to the pool wall to save his dignity while Marlene quickly wrapped her arms around her upper body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted Owen McKinnon, he was met with silence both teens too embarrassed and uncomfortable to speak,

"I ASKED WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE", again the two remained silent, Owen McKinnon was just about to release another bellow when Euphemia and Dorothy rushed out of the house,

"Why are you shouting Owen, Oh have you found them oh thank merlin where is my pumpkin I nee.." Dorothy McKinnon stopped short at the scene that was now in front of her, abandoned clothes by the side of the pool including a bright set of underwear, she looked toward the pool where her daughter was stood naked as the day she was born looking flushed. James Potter a few feet away looking decidedly guilty.

"James please answer Owens question"

"Ok, ok well we well we"

"Spit it out boy and quickly I suggest" asked a very angry father.

"Let him speak for gods sake Owen he's not going to be able to say anything if you use that tone with him he'll be to afraid that his bollocks will be chopped off"

"Depending on this story Euphemia that might become reality" answered Owen showing no sign of joking around.

"Can we well, erm put some clothes on before erm the interrogation please" asked a terrified James Potter whom looked at his mother seeking the more calm parent out.

"Yes ok we'll wait inside while you put your clothing back on, come on Dorothy I think we need a drink" Fleamont having no desire too argue with his wife began also too make his way back into the Villa however Owen remained stood still, "Owen did you not here me we'll talk to them when they're dressed" he quickly looked between the two teens and said

"No funny business get dressed" and then stormed off inside leaving Marlene and James alone outside in the pool which for some reason had become stone cold.

"Merlin I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead"

"Shut up James nothing's going to happen, I think"

"YOU THINK, Marlene your dads going to kill me, he's just found his golden child in a pool naked with a boy, that boy is me, I'm going to die"

"James if you don't zip it I'm gonna castrate your balls myself now go and get dressed"

"Ok, ok I can do this" muttered James while he climbed out of the pool, Marlene just watched him with a smile, despite the horrible situation that was waiting for them back inside the villa he still made her smile thanks to his nervous demeanour, Marlene found it cute.

"Erm Marlene do you mind not staring at me"

"Why?"

"Well I'm not going to be keeping my boxers on since they're wet over my shorts"

"So?"

"Well obviously I'm going commando so if you continue to stare your going to see my dick"

"And that's a problem because?"

"Marly" begged James.

"You can't be serious James, you've seen me fully naked and yet your still self conscious around me come on"

"Marly"

"fine! But by the way James next time a girl is caught naked with you by somebody else it would be a little polite if you could shield her from view, just a suggestion"

"Oh shit sorry Marlene I didn't, I was just well you know

"Yes I know now go and be my knight in shining armour and take the first wave inside while I get dressed" James realised it would be the least he could do, so he walked briskly over too the villa continually reassuring himself that it wasn't the end of the world. As soon as he arrived in the living room he realised he was wrong, Owen McKinnon's face looked drastically like the end of the world.

"Sit down James please" asked Euphemia, to which James found the only free space was a sofa opposite all four adults, great he thought.

"Son, First of all we're happy that you're safe which is the main thing, however your mother and I are very disappointed"

For James anything was better than disappointing his parents he'd rather have them pissed off than disappointed, growing up his whole life as an only child, his world when he was young often resounded around the two of them they were his heroes and despite the wealthy Potter background they'd always been fair to James allowing for mistakes and successes to be made by himself, looking up guiltily he then saw a trademark smirk on his dads face, the other parents still staring at James had missed it but James hadn't his guilt subsiding slightly.

"Disappointed parents James however are the least of your worries"

"Oh" replied James looking confused.

"No your worries should almost certainly be focused on one of Marlene McKinnon's parents considering the position we found you in"

"Shit"

"Language!" Gasped Euphemia.

"Now James I want you to tell me what you did this evening"

"What!"

"I want you to described this evening to us"

"You want me to tell you what me Marly were doing in the pool!"

"No, I'm sure that would make the majority of this couch pretty uncomfortable I was merely referring to how you got outside since all the doors and windows are highly charmed"

"Oh thank Merlin I can't imagine describ.." James stopped instantly as soon as he saw Owen McKinnon's face drop.

"and what the hell would you be describing James Potter!"

"Nothing sir"

"Oh Owen stop acting so mad, I imagine you already have a good idea what was going on in the pool you will get your time alone with James later too ask him about his with our daughter now let the poor boy speak"

"Well it was quite simple actually, we encountered problems when we tried to get out through the utility room tonight. We were trying to get our swimming costumes but erm it was locked like all the doors, so anyway after a while I decided that we could probably climb up the chimney using a rope to help Marley up, and that's about it quite simple."

"Ok I hope you realise son that you gave us all quite a scare tonight your mother was in pieces when she couldn't find you in the house, I'd have thought you'd have more common sense than to sneak out of the house when there has been attacks recently"

"I'm sorry mum, dad and erm sorry for giving you a fright to mr and Mrs McKinnon"

"James darling you have called us Dorothy and Owen since you could speak there is no reason why you should change now"

"Ok is there anything else?"

"Nope James you can go to bed now I imagine Owen will speak to you tomorrow morning" at that point Marlene walked in slightly disheveled with wet hair.

"Ah culprit number two, Marlene your mother and I are going to have a talk with you but it's too late for now so it shall be in the morning"

"Great, goodnight" Marlene began to walk off with James too the small bedroom they shared however Dorothy called Marlene back.

"Actually honey you will be sleeping in Stephanie's room from now on" and with that her mum got up and pulled Marlene off down the corridor toward Stephanie's room.

"Mum is that really necessary, I mean we're only here for three more days"

"Yes it is necessary since it's now clear that you and Potter junior have a more than platonic relationship, I will not have these dalliances occurring under my roof, now get in Stephanie's room you'll have to share the bed for tonight we will transfigured a bed for you tomorrow"

* * *

The next day was eventful to say the least, Stephanie woke up to see her mini me in front of her collapsed in her bed. Annoyed she poked Marlene in the rib cage.

"Stop it, let me sleep!"

"Don't you think that sleeping in your sisters bed was fine maybe seven years ago but probably not now"

"Let me sleep" groaned Marlene

"Why are you in my bed?" Stephanie sat up looking around the room "and why the hell is your suitcase and stuff in my room?"

"Ergh these next three days aren't going to be very fun are they?" Grumbled Marlene into her pillow.

"What do you mean three days?"

"Well big sis I'm now your new roomie for the rest of the holiday thank mum"

"You have got to be kidding me, why the hell would you be kicked into my room, you and squirt must have done something really bad to get mum so worked up to move you"

"Yeah maybe" blushed Marlene.

"No way, you got caught."

"Caught?"

"Oh this is brilliant my little sister finally got caught sneaking off to swim at midnight, I can't believe it took them this many years to realise"

"How did you know?"

"Please me and Michael found out the first year you two snuck off, you weren't that subtle" at that second Dorothy McKinnon walked in, "oh good you're both up Michael has arrived, breakfast is ready in the kitchen I'm sure you know how to get dressed right Marlene?"

"Yeah?"

"Good I was just wondering after last night, see you in a few minutes" Marlene quickly made her way to her bag looking for some clothes making sure to avoid Stephanie's gaze.

"Erm Lena what did she mean by that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean why did she ask about getting dressed"

"I don't know",

"yes you do"

"Fine when we got caught last night they found us erm well we were in a pretty compromising position, happy now"

"What sort of position?"

"Use your brain Steph"

"Oh Merlin you were doing it in the pool?"

"No they just found us in the pool without any clothes on"

"Haha that's pretty funny, my little sis is finally growing up"

"Shut up its not that funny I mean we're now stuck in the same bedroom"

"Yeah I can see why you're not happy about that I bet you wish you were back in the same bedroom as your friends with benefits buddy"

"Oh please Merlin don't mention this to Michael, I already have dad on my case"

"Is that because you were doing more than just skinny dipping when they found you" teased Stephanie.

"Yes now shut up will you!"

"Ok one more question"

"What?"

"How big?"

"What the hell are you on about now"

"How big is his dick Marlene it's not that hard to understand."

"I dont know why do you want to know?"

"Curious, and how do you not know you were in the bloody pool naked together"

"Well he was in his boxers so I never saw"

"Come on Lena you stripped down when he stayed in his boxers that sounds a bit unfair, next time make sure you get his underwear off before you whip yours off"

"Shut up"screeched Marlene while running out of the bedroom into the kitchen. The kitchen table was crowded with the whole Potter family present and the rest of the McKinnon's.

"Hey lil sis haven't seen you in forever"

"Hi Michael" replied Marlene as she sat down beside Fleamont Potter.

"So I hear your rooming with Steph this year"

"So?"

"Well I just found it odd when mum told us that you weren't sharing with James here" to which Michael indicated by slapping his hand on James's shoulder, "I mean you two are often attached to each other" Marlene glanced at her mum trying to see why she hadn't told Michael about the incident last night, she was given a shrug in response.

"Well we thought that maybe we were a bit to old to share a bedroom this year"

"I suppose I should be happy being the concerned protective older brother eh? I mean I bet Jamesie over here is a right randy kid, ain't that right lad?"

"Yeah" replied James awkwardly, staring at his plate of bacon in front of him, avoiding Owen McKinnon's eyes.

"Yeah trust me kid I know what it's like being your age at Hogwarts nowadays, I bet you have your hands full using that Potter charm that your dad so often mentions. I bet you have a girl in your bed every night right bud?" Just before James could reply Dorothy jumped in trying to prevent the conversation from escalating.

"Michael please stop this disgusting talk your dear mother does not want to hear what you or any fifteen year old boy is up to especially in that derogatory manner you are using."

"Sorry mum, I'll talk to the big lad later about it, but really James the main thing that's important while you're at Hogwarts aside from the playboy attitude you have is that you keep an eye on my little sis and prevent any of you lot from getting there arms on her."

"I am here you know Michael, and I can protect myself I don't need anybody to act brotherly toward me this year"

"Hey don't have a go at me I know what jerks teenage boys are I was one of them and surrounded by them I'm not letting you get treated that badly. You're keeping that friend of yours away from her aren't you Jamesie."

"Erm who?"

"I think you said his name was Sirius, right randy bloke if what Stephanie says about him"

"Michael please can we stop this conversation and move it toward something more pleasant than horny teenagers and their desires" asked Dorothy aware that her husband was about to explode listening to how boys like James acted toward the fairer sex.

"Yeah alright, I'm guessing you heard about the attacks yesterday" the conversation drifted off into the political problems occurring in magical Britain, but James wasn't too bothered about listening he was just hoping to get away from the table without any further discussion that questioned his personality, he kept glancing occasionally at Marlene who also seemed to have the same idea of keeping her head down. James thought he was going to get away with it when it seemed breakfast was coming to an end when the primed and proper Stephanie appeared from her shower to sit down for breakfast next to James.

"Sorry there isn't too much left you should have been quicker getting dressed" addressed Dorothy , Stephanie just grinned madly one that James recognised as similar to Marlene's mischievous grin.

"Oh don't worry mum I should of realised that a couple of us would be more hungry after their extravaganza last night"

"Stephanie please"

"Sorry mum I just thought since everybody knew about it I thought I'd make light of a rough night right? dad always said don't take things too seriously in life"

"That saying should not be applied to the situation that occurred last night, this sort of erm affair should not be taken lightly especially after what Michael has just said"

"Oh and what would he of just mentioned"

"Stephanie Anne McKinnon stop trying too create a scene!"

"Wait what am I missing, dads been in a mood all morning everybody else seems to be walking on eggshells and Stephanie's trying too imply an incident or something happened last night"

"Nothing darling it was just a rather competitive game of chess broke out last night you know how competitive your dad gets over anything"

"So did Marlene finally win"

"She certainly did win Mikey"

"Stephanie will you shut up ok, I don't create this much of a fuss when you do something mum and dad would frown upon, so just leave it come on Jamie let's go outside"

"Erm Marly"

"Now Jamie before everything explodes in your face"

"Alright thanks for the food Dorothy"

"He's so whipped already, Lena sure does work fast"

"Ok what the hell is going on can somebody please inform me, I might not live at home anymore but that doesn't mean you can keep me in the dark."

"Marlene seems to be growing up, I hope that answers your question Michael"

"Not really mum, how is she growing up exactly"

"For Merlins sake how dim are you Mikey, she's having sex with squirt, got it now?"

Five resounding 'what's!' reverberated around the kitchen,

"How the hell do you know this?" Asked Owen.

"Well I don't but it was worth seeing all your faces to be honest I think they're just messing around at the moment but I mean you might as well prepare for it because that's going to be happening pretty shortly I imagine"

"It will not be happening any time soon Stephanie"

"Please excuse me I have to do something"

"Michael please sit down"

"No I'm doing this" he got up quickly and walked briskly in the same direction James and Marlene went into, leaving the four parents and Stephanie in an anxious state.

"Well Steph I'm pretty sure sex will be off the table for the preceding future once Michaels done with him" laughed Fleamont Potter.

"Shouldn't we be concerned for his welfare Fleamont" asked Euphemia.

"I wouldn't worry I'm fairly sure he won't hurt James seriously just scare him enough to make him think about moving things further with Marlene"

James and Marlene were sitting on a sun bed when Michael McKinnon came busting over. He picked James up and put him against the villa wall.

"I'm telling you right now Potter if you touch my sister anywhere you shouldn't I'm going to put you at the bottom of the Great Lake in Hogwarts you got that!"

"James just groaned mumbling something

"For Merlin sakes Michael put him down he's done nothing to me alright we just went skinny dipping stop being an idiot" shouted Marlene.

"I'm telling you Potter don't mess with her" he then picked him up further and chucked him in the pool, swinging around to Marlene.

"Please be careful Marley" he then walked off looking rather upset. Emerging out of the water was a spluttering James Potter looking frantically around for the next protective brother to give him an onslaught. When he saw the coast was clear he remarked in a laughing manner.

"You reckon that was worthy enough warning so that your dad doesn't have to talk to me either"

"Oh James next time please be a bit more manly you're suppose to be a big strong lad. Not one that cowers or gets thrown about by an over protective brother."

"Firstly Marly I'll have you know that, your dear brother had the benefit of surprise it's difficult to put up a challenge when you're immediately put up against the wall. Second your brother is a fully trained auror, taught an educated how to fight dark wizards, slightly more tough than a fifteen year old school boy I may add. Finally I haven't stopped growing I reckon I have another two inches left in me, putting me on a par in size with regard to your brother. Then I'll be able to protect you from mad brothers."

"What makes you think you'll grow another two inches"

"Dad said he peaked at eighteen I'm guessing I'd I do two then I'll probably grow maybe slightly less than an inch a year, hopefully anyway"

"Yeah I bet you're wanting to grow a couple of inches more eh?" Laughed Marlene, the innuendo was not lost on James however when he sniped back,

"Don't worry Marly I'm perfectly fine down there with regard to size already" all the while winking at the now red faced Marlene"

"Why do you think Mikey reacted so violently, I know he's protective but I think he overreacted especially considering you've been a family friend your whole life"

"I dunno Marly maybe he saw the heat I was packing and didn't want me anywhere near his little sister"

"You know Jamie you shouldn't talk yourself up to much your going to eventually have too prove it, I Hope said girl won't be left disappointed" giggled Marlene.

"Im sure she will be satisfied" smirked James while winking again at the flushed faced Marly.


	3. The end of Summer

**The chapter introduces the familiar characters of the marauder age, while also bringing in the Black family into greater detail. I'm hoping to expand on their viewpoint to show the experiences of others during the war**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

It was edging toward the start of the school term, James was quiet looking forward to the start of a new term he missed mucking around with his mates. While Marlene was great the last couple of weeks since the summer holidays had been awkward with the McKinnon's mentionably Owen and Michael preventing any alone time with Marlene, with adult supervision as they coped it watching them at all time. Tonight though was Emmeline Vance's end of summer party allowing for James to have some downtime. He was mostly looking forward to seeing Sirius whom he hadn't surprisingly seen since before Italy.

"Sweetheart I want you to be careful, I want you to be alert at all times and for god sake please don't drink too heavily. What time are you off?"

"Erm in probably half an hour, depends on when dad has time to apparate me over there."

"Well I'm off to Mrs Heslop's tea gathering have fun, but not too much fun, understand" she was met by a roll of the eyes and a yes mum. James gathered his jacket and went up to his dads study to see when they were going.

"Alright dad, you close to finishing your work?"

"Yeah alright, I suppose I could take you now, you seem keen?"

"Yeah can't wait it should be fun haven't seen many of my classmates all summer, looking forward to seeing Sirius"

"You know if I didn't know about Miss McKinnon I would be questioning how much you are looking forward to meeting Sirius"

"Fucking hell dad just no just no, and please if you see Sirius before you leave Vance's house could you not mention Marlene too him"

"Alright son don't worry I won't, now if you get too drunk I want you to stay over, I can't be having you magically transporting home same goes for using muggle cars ok?"

"Got it so you want me and Sirius to stay over, don't worry we'll find some good bedrooms"

"Good, but son don't use them for anything you shouldn't the Potters still have a somewhat good standing with the Vance's please try not to ruin it"

"Yeah sure dad I'm not sure what your going on about"

"Let's just say if you and miss McKinnon have any urges please try and keep it in your trousers, or at least don't get caught"

"Dad please don't have this conversation with me right now"

"Alright just remember I was young once too, now just in case take these and don't mess about with more than one girl alright it's a sure way to get slapped" he winked and the took hold of James's arm apparating him to the Vance's front door.

"See you later have fun"

James quickly made his way indoors where the music was quickly blasting out of some speakers, the downstairs of the house was already packed with many he recognised from his own year. He finally saw Remus and Peter sitting on the sofa toward the back of the house.

"Come on lads this is a sad state of affairs why aren't-you up dancing eh?"

"Nice for you to finally turn up Prongs we've been waiting for ages, me and wormtail have been here for over an hour"

"Well your in luck now the most popular marauder is here. How was your summer Moony? I would ask you wormtail but you were probably just working in the pub again am I right?"

"Yeah mostly I did get to go to Cornwall for a week but that's about it"

"You see any nice girls down there mate?"

He was answered with a squeak "yeah I'd say so in my opinion"

"Did you pick any of them up eh?" Asked James encouragingly, because while many saw James as an popular and arrogant lad he would put his friends above himself.

"Nope I didn't really try"

"Well I'm going to get us a drink get a bit of that liquid courage in you, and you'll be dancing with Amy Fitzgerald in any time. Do you want some Remus or not?"

"No I'm alright mate Ive still got some here"

"Suit yourself be back in a sec"

James made his way into the kitchen which was a scene of commotion mainly revolving around the kitchen table, James struggled through the crowd to get a couple of Heineken bottles sitting on the countertop right next too the fridge which looked like they'd just come out of the fridge.

"You know you shouldn't take something that isn't yours Potter" snarked a voice from behind James, he didn't have to look behind him to know exactly who it was.

"Well Evans the bottles don't seem to have anybody's name on it, so I suppose it's free game eh"

"Maybe but since I left them to get the only bottle opener in this party that isn't being used up by that rabble over there that by the way has your trusted friend in it, I'll think you'll find they do indeed have my name on them."

"Here's an idea why don't you give me a kiss and I'll give you the bottle eh?" Teased James in a playful manner.

"Why don't you just give me the damn bottles Potter just get some more out of the fridge, so I can go and find Marlene who will be waiting"

"So no kiss?"

"Piss off, you can't have any alcohol without the bottle opener so it's up to you Potter"

"Alright if it's up to me" and with a flick of his hands he'd opened the two bottles with the use of wandless magic, "voila"

He walked past Lily smirking to himself making his way over too the rabble that did indeed have Sirius black taking shots in the middle. "Hey Padfoot get over here and give your mate a hug"

Padfoot immediately stoped what he was doing and quickly shoved past the crowd to James, "about time you got here Prongs I had to start without you"

"I can see that mate how much have you had to drink you seem a bit tipsy" looking at the slightly flustered and wobbly Sirius.

"Well I had to bloody Remus is being too mature and Wormtail was too nervous to start without you, so well I thought I'd drink for all four of us"

"Come on then let's go and see the nervous and mature marauders" replied James dragging Sirius along with him.

"But James I'm totally in there with Vance"

"Come back later I'm sure she'll be more than happy to start where you left off"

"Oh by the way Prongs I'm staying with you tonight considering bloody Regulus has come, so if I was expected to go home I'd have to go home at like midnight"

"No problem but why didn't you just tell them you were going to be home an hour or so later than Regulus"

"Because if darling Regulus is going to be home at that time then the disgrace of the family should also come home at that time since that is the correct time to come home"

"By the way Sirius if we get too drunk we'll be stopping over just to let you know mate, so later on I'm gonna snoop upstairs and see what the situation is"

"No bother Prongs I already know which bedroom I'm going to be sleeping in"

"Your so modest Padfoot I can see now why all the girls flock to you"

"Is he being the serial womaniser he always is"

"Hey Mooney I got here at the same time as you, not keeping you waiting like this oaf, you should be taking my side not Prongs's."

"Yeah you arrived at the same time and then buggered off when you got bored of me and wormtail, but don't worry we're used to it"

"Here you go Wormtail, be grateful it took an confrontation with Evans to gets that chilled bottle of beer please savour it"

"Ah so Prongsie already had his first encounter with our resident red head, whom I might add has gotten hotter Jamesie, she's got one good bod.." James elbowed him in the guts before he could finish the sentence.

"Don't even bother I'm not in the mood"

"So now that we're all here, did anybody get some this summer or am I still the ladies man of the group, what about you Remus meet anybody?"

"No Sirius believe it or not no girl appeared in my home this summer"

"It's pretty crap that they don't let you go out often mate accept to our homes I wish I invited you over more mate I feel a bit guilty"

"It's alright they just get worried and anyway the only girl I'd see at yours would be Marlene and I'm fairly sure I wouldn't get far there right?"

"Well it is a shame about Remus but let's not have a pity party for him, he still gets enough skirt at Hogwarts anyway so I'm just going to skip you Wormtail since we know you got nowhere near a girl during the summer which leaves Mr Potter himself. did we finally lose another virgin in the marauder group"

"Sirius will you shut the fuck up and stop being a bellend to Wormtail he's never going to get any confidence if you keep putting him down"

"I take that as a no then, mate I know you and Wormtail stick together being the inexperienced lads but I thought you'd get some Italian birds this summer I'm disappointed."

"What's Black disappointed about now, the fact that he was only ranked second in the most dishy male Black in Hogwarts"

"Nice to see you too McKinnon, I see that you've got fitter like myself."

"God and I thought Potter was a prick"

"Ah and there is my favourite tease Miss Evans, how are you Lily did you have a nice summer?"

"Not really Black my sister was a complete bitch like usual especially since she's got a new boyfriend, she's insatiable"

"Well if you want comforting there is always myself, I'm a brilliant person to cry on, I quickly turn peoples frown upside down" teased Sirius while wagging his eyebrows

"That's true Padfoot always cheers me up when I'm feeling down after I've got a bad mark on one of my charms or potions essays" mentioned a perky Wormtail whom seemed to have missed Sirius's implied meaning .

"Well I'm sure I'll think about it Peter thanks" laughed Lily.

"So what was Sirius really disappointed about then" asked Lily

"Evans that's none of your business, and why are you here talking to us anyway, I thought we were to immature for yourself."

"Well for some reason Marley wanted to spend some time with you Potter god knows why, Dorcas and Mary both went off to dance so I thought this was the least unappealing option, that good enough for you?"

"Dorcas is dancing?"

"Yeah she's a little drunk so she's swaying more from side to side rather than dancing but yeah?"

"Come on then Peter let's see if we can make a dancer out of you then now that you've had a couple of beers down yourself" to which Remus grabbed the smaller boy and made their way over to the dance floor."

"Well that was subtle" remarked Marlene

"What do you mean by that" asked a puzzled James.

Marlene slipped down next too James and put an arm around him and pointed to Remus "that James is one of your friends whom seems to be quiet smitten with Miss Meadowes"

"Or he just wants a shag, a must say though a strange girl to go for if that was the case" muttered Sirius whom was listening in on the conversation.

"He better not be looking for just a shag that's one of our best mates over there and she wouldn't hurt a fly so he better not do what your suggesting Black"

"Don't worry Lily I'm sure your fellow prefect will be as gentlemanly as possible" snarked Sirius.

"He's the other prefect?" Questioned a curious Lily.

"Yeah well who else were you expecting I mean come on Evans I know I'm more talented than anybody in Gryffindor but I think you know that I'm not made for a prefect role"

"Now why was Black disappointed"

"Do you ever let anything pass Evans, it's quite an awful trait"

"So is brushing your hand through your hair non stop but hey we all have flaws don't we Potter"

"To stop this argument before it even starts, to which McKinnon you should thank me for, I was disappointed because Potter failed to pull any girl over the summer, which is quite frankly embarrassing I honestly believe my lessons on how to talk to women has been wasted on you Prongs, such a waste"

"And to think I was bothered in what Sirius Black cared about, last time I make that mistake again! I'm going to find Em see you later"

"Ah so this is where I find our Gryffindor commanders, I must say I'm surprised I'm actually happy to see the both of you, my goofy shaggy haired prats"

"Are you tipsy by any chance MacDonald?"

"Maybe, but anyway what are you three talking about and why did Lily leave you in haste, you didn't fight with her again did you Potter" she asked while scrunching up her nose.

"Nope Prongs quite simply failed to use my trusted methods in how to pull a woman"

"Ha on Lily right now or from the past?"

"Both but mainly from over the summer holidays, not one Mary, not one hook up from our dear Prongs over here, I'm upset to say the least"

"Padfoot I did actually use your methods on one girl during my time away"

"I knew it , I bet you had a great time eh?" James just smirked and looked covertly at Marlene to try and catch her eye. In fact he had used the so called method on Marlene in the final few days of the holiday, when somehow they'd gotten away from the watchful eyes of the McKinnon men. The result was a smack in the face. Marlene caught his eye and just grinned at him, the moment while missed completely by Sirius, did not go over Mary's head.

"So what happened?"

"I don't think she understood me Sirius, she seemed a bit hmm let's say erratic so it didn't quite work but I'm sure I'll try it again"

"Good on you Prongs finally happy to see you playing the field"

"Well as exhilarating as this conversation is me and Jamie are going for a dance"

"Are we?"

"Yes now get up"

"Why am I getting up again?"

"I like this bloody song Jamie and I've been having a pretty average night, so come on give me this it's not like you don't want too come on it's their new song"

"And who might they be?"

"God Prongs really needs to grow a god damn back bone where the hell am I going to go and get a wing man now" Sirius said while looking around.

"Well don't look at me I'm going to find Annabelle"

"Annabelle who?"

"Phillips and no Sirius you don't have a chance so I won't put a word in for you"

"Marly I'm not really that bothered about.."

"Shut up it's already started just dance with me" James found himself quickly in close proximity to Marlene whom was already dancing from side to side. James followed her lead hovering his arms around her,

Look at me now, will I ever learn?

I don't know how but I suddenly lose control

There's a fire within my soul

Marlene suddenly spun around still stepping gracefully to and throw but her eyes staring at James, gradually moving closer too him

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything

James losing his cool looked over Marlene's shoulder and saw a suspecting Remus with his eyebrows raised in the kitchen, "Marlene don't you think.." but James was quickly interrupted when a dozen high pitch girls joined in with the chorus

Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again

My my, just how much I've missed you?

"Alright I had my fun I guess you can clear off I'll go and dance with Emmeline"

Before James made his way off the dance floor he quickly bent his head forward and whispered to Marlene, your looking gorgeous tonight don't forget where I am" before he slinked away, the close contact still giving Marlene shivers, she was struck out of her reverie though when the second verse began to blast out of the speakers.

'With the lyrics Yes, I've been brokenhearted?' In the background James made his way over to the kitchen where an alone Remus was sitting.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Abba Prongs"

"What the hell is Abba Mooney?"

"I forget that you purebloods aren't that entwined in muggle culture, especially music"

"Oh so it's the band that's just played on the stereo?"

"Yeah that's Abba"

"Oh well it was alright I suppose"

"What I meant actually is that I didn't know you were such a fan that you would get up and dance, usually you keep pretty far away from the dance floor"

"Hey I'm drunk and I thought it was the least I could do for Marly since she was having rubbish time"

"Well you both seemed to enjoy it enough"

"Is there any reason for this weird questioning Moony" asked an anxious James whom was trying not to show any sign of suspicion.

"No, no reason"

"I'm actually gonna be leaving, I've got to get home otherwise my parents are going to go mental, I'll take wormtail with me just to make sure he gets home."

"Alright I'll see you on the train then"

"Yeah I guess, oh and James"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything you might regret later" remarked Remus in a pointedly tone. He the walked off, James hated when Remus spoke in that voice, it always made him feel that Remus knew what he was going to do before he himself knew.

"Hey Prongs I've found some more booze in one of the dining room cupboards you up for it, fair warning it's strong" yelled Sirius from across the room.

"Yeah screw Moony I'm here to enjoy myself, I doubt I'll regret anything later, let's do some shots, you up for it Mary."

"Sure I'll show you that us muggleborns can drink you purebloods under the table" she joked,

"Your on who else wants too join" James shouted to the crowd whom were all gradually either making there way to the door or the fireplace to floo home.

"Erm why is everyone making their way to the exists" asked James.

"Well since you are one of those within Emmeline's inner circle your invitation didn't mention the time the party ends but for most it was midnight"

"Oh so whom else will be staying later"

"Why don't you use your head and try thinking now come on I'm sure most of us remaining will sit by the fire outside" sneaked Mary as they made their way outside. James looked across the group sitting around the fire.

"Ah so it's the usual lot then I guess"

"Do you mean that as a positive Prongs because I'd be very upset if you didn't appreciate the party Gryffs, because I like us very much"

"Party Gryffs?"

"Yeah the ones that stay up and get drunk after a quidditch victory"

"How come Evans is included in this group then"

"Well she does stay up after quidditch victories, just not to get drunk more to look after us girls" muttered Mary.

"Right whose up for some drink" asked Emmeline who came out with some bottles of spirit.

"Oh me me I'll have some" shouted a very drunk Marlene whom had ran through the backdoor to join the group.

"Come here McKinnon we can share the shot glass" spoke Sirius suggestively while patting the spot next to him on the chair. Before Marlene responded James quickly interrupted, "actually Marly is going nowhere near you in her state Padfoot come and sit next to me"

"Yay" shouted a drunk Marlene whom collapsed down onto James's lap. "I did say next to me Marley not on top of me" groaned James.

"Cheers Prongs great wingman you're" spoke a grumpy Sirius who was suddenly pounced on by Emmeline Vance whom was just as drunk as Marlene.

"Right well what shall we do asked the least inebriated Lily.

"Why don't we try and predict what's going to happen this school year coming eh asked a bemused Mary MacDonald.

"Yeah right let's go around the group while we try and predict something that's going to be noteworthy this year, Sirius first" Lily said after taking control.

"Alright erm well I predict that Peter will finally get a girl that sounds like a pretty noteworthy thing right Prongs?"

"Padfoot you've got to stop mocking him it doesn't help his confidence at all" sighed James.

"Why do you care, you only hang around with him because he worships the ground you walk on Potter, you only keep him around to help your ego"

"Actually I'm friends with Peter because he's never judgemental and will listen to you whenever you need an ear, he's actually a really selfless lad, whom I actually feel honoured to have as my friend, alright Evans so don't question my friendships, you can question anything else but not my friendship!"

"Whoa you've set off angry Prongs, well done Evans you seem to be the only one who gets him that agitated."

"Nice to know Sirius, well its your turn Emmeline"

"Ok I predict erm I predict oh this is so difficult, oh oh I predict that Mrs Norris will find a mate with one of the cats in the castle and have kittens"

"Great well I can't wait for that" remarked James sarcastically, which went over Emmeline's drunk head. "Your up next Marley" after no response James shifted and looked down seeing that she was asleep.

"Well somebody's clearly had enough tonight" laughed Lily.

"Yeah seems so, erm Emmeline is their a spare bedroom that I could put her in?"

"Oh sure follow me" she proclaimed while tripping up as soon as she got up. Finally after getting up the stairs which seemed to be more of a task for Emmeline than James despite Marlene straddling him while he brought her to bed they found a spacious bedroom with a double bed.

"Thanks Emmeline I'll stay with her for a bit just to make sure she's alright and then I'll come back down" she nodded then drunkenly skipped off.

James not particularly bothered about returning downstairs decided that it was in his interest to go to bed early so that he could at least obtain an bed rather than being subjected to a sofa. He helped Marlene into bed and then also got into bed next to her after taking off his trousers and shirt.

* * *

Marlene woke up to a killer headache and a foggy memory. All she could remember was the final song the night before. Stretching out in the bed she felt something hard come into contact with her ass. Slowly moving again she immediately picked up exactly what it was, moving her body slowly, received a groan turning around to face the person who was sharing the same bed she was surprised to see a sleepy James potter next too her.

"Hey Jamie, Jamie wake up!" Whispered Marlene in a exasperated manner, "What do you want Marlene"

"Why the hell are we in the same bed!"

"Don't worry I had to put you to bed last night since you crashed, I just decided to do the same before I had to sleep on the sofa"

"Oh ok"

"Hey don't worry nothing happened, I made sure you got to bed without any gorilla trying to have his way with you, I even told Sirius to get lost."

"I suppose I'll just have to thank you then" Marlene moved her leg over James's body straddling him, then instinctively leant down and kissed James lightly, before she could further the kiss he gently pushed her away from him, to which he received an upset looking Marlene.

"No offence Marley but your breath is revolting, so your going to have to fix that if you want to continue kissing me" added James in a put on stuck up manner.

Laughing Marlene leant down again but before she got to James's face she moved her head to the side and seductively whispered "you should be so lucky".

"Oh! am I interrupting something" asked a curious Mary whom had just entered the room. Both Marlene and James took a second to act, but immediately passed it off, with both putting on some stage laughter.

"No I was just castrating James for taking all the duvet last night after he dumped me in this bed, you would of thought the least he could do was give a hungover girl a bit of duvet right Mary?"

"Right? Ok well I was just letting you know that Emmeline has cooked up some breakfast if you want to come down and have some"

"Yeah that sounds good we'll be down in a second."

"Alright" both answered watching Mary walk off and down the landing, "that was close you don't reckon she's suspicious"

"Suspicious of what exactly Marly, I mean it's not as if we're having an illicit affair behind our partners backs"

"So what exactly are we doing then Jamie?" Asked Marlene curtly daring him to answer, "well you know we're just fooling around"

"You know that didn't really answer my question Jamie, you can be so infuriating at times, come on let's go downstairs before somebody else decides to come up and get us"

Once downstairs they came face to face with a group of dishevelled teenagers. Sirius was huddled over his slightly burnt toast, Emmeline was on the sofa head in a pillow. Mary and Lily were both playing with their food by the kitchen counter, the atmosphere was flat with nobody bothering to use up any energy to speak. James who was feeling remarkably fine grinned mischievously it seemed going to bed early was definitely a blessing, being the outgoing person he was he decided to rub it in.

"Good morning I see that everybody getting the memo to appear hungover this lunch time, now how about we play some music it's a bit too quiet for my liking" shouted James. Before he made it to the radio he was tackled to the floor by Mary.

"Potter if you take one more step toward that radio I'll personally make your Hogwarts a living hell" warned Mary.

"Mary not being funny but your not that threatening what exactly would you do?"

"Oh I dunno I hear that your quidditch team is quite important to you, I can't imagine that you'd be happy if you lost your seeker and beater?"

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"Hopefully if you're wise you won't find out" replied Mary meaningfully.

"Fine I won't but not because I'm threatened of you but because I'm not that bothered about putting the radio on" pouted James.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Potter, now you and I are on bedroom duty" James looked up surprised,

"I know I'm good looking MacDonald but don't you think that's a bit forward, I suggest you act with a bit more subtlety"

"Potter you're such an arrogant git, what she means is that you're helping her clean and tidy the bedrooms before Emmeline's parents get home"

"Please let me know how you really feel about me Evans, and I now see why you allowed us to stay over Emmeline, we should really give you more credit for being devious"

"Let's go Potter I'm needed home by two, which only gives us an hour"

"Well I'm getting breakfast first, I've had nothing to.." James was quickly dragged by his ear out of the kitchen toward the stairs.

"You know MacDonald I always thought you were the nice Gryffindor muggleborn witch in our year but now I'm second guessing, since you have quite the aggressive streak in you"

"Let's be honest Potter you only pay attention to one muggleborn in our year and she's the most aggressive witch in our year when she wants to be, so really I reckon that you find it quite the turn on, which would also explain McKinnon"

"What's that supposed to mean MacDonald" asked James in a hostile tone.

"Oh nothing, now let's go and clean Emmeline's bedroom first, and then make our way through the other two bedrooms"

"Two bedrooms? who exactly slept upstairs last night?"

"Well I slept in Vance's sisters room with Lily, whereas Black I assume slept with Emmeline last night, but I didn't really pay that much attention"

The two finally moved into Emmeline's room which was plastered from wall to wall with photographs, mostly consisting of the five Gryffindor girls. James looked around and saw the floor was scattered with clothes which in James's opinion resembled what Emmeline was wearing last night.

"Erm I'm not sure I should really be in here" said a distressed James. Mary just rolled her eyes and began to start rearranging the bed. "I'm serious Mary isn't this intruding on her erm space"

"Potter if she didn't want you snooping she would of assigned you too a room downstairs, ok?" After no answer Mary looked back to see a hesitant James still hovering in the doorway. "For gods sake Potter have you or have you not been in Marlene's bedroom"

"Yeah but we're fri.."

"Yeah your 'friends'" quipped Mary in a sarcastic manner. "Look Potter what exactly is different from Emmeline's room than Marlene's I've been in both and other than the colour of the walls they both are generic teenage girls bedrooms."

"Well Marlene doesn't usually have her clothes all over the floor, for all too see" he looked down staring at the disheveled clothes.

"Potter if you're freaked out by your friends bra and knickers you're going to explode when you finally see a girl naked"

"Hey I resent that I've seen a girl.." James immediately stopped before he could give any more information away, unfortunately Mary had noticed his slip.

"Oh so Potter did get some action this summer, hmm well it's a shame I thought that you'd still give the marauders that innocent edge they need, but anyway just get over here and make the bed."

James edgily moved over to the bed but tripped over the bin that was sticking out from underneath the bed. He got up trying to suppress his anger at the now laughing Mary, he then looked back down at the offending bin. Something he immediately regretted doing after seeing it's contents.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick, I'm not touching that bed"

"What the hell is your problem now Potter?"

"There is a fucking used condom in the bin Mary, I'm not going anywhere near them sheets if there is a chance there could be some of Padfoot's seed on that bed, I'm out"

"Ergh that's nasty, why would they leave it in her bedroom bin! I'm out too let's go and clean the spare bedroom, unless you've left a similar gift?" Asked a teasing Mary.

"No Mary now let's get out of this bedroom" once they made it over too the spare bedroom, which James noted he and Marlene had left in a remarkably cleaner fashion, he quickly set out and made the bed and opened a window to get rid of the stuffy air"

"So who exactly did you have in mind when you brought these to the party last night?" Asked a curious Mary. James spun around and saw that Mary had found the stuff he had in his jean pockets which he'd emptied on the bedside cabinet. Mary was waving around the condoms his dad gave him, great he thought.

"What is it with you and condoms Mary do you just like to seek them out with me? And if you must know I wasn't thinking about anybody my dad essentially forced them on me"

"Oh, well I must say its surprising that you and Sirius two pureblood heirs to noble houses are using a popular muggle contraception device"

"I thank you very much are not using any contraception method"

"Well James that is mighty stupid of yourself, pulling out jus.."

"Mary will you shut up remember I'm the innocent marauder I have no reason to use any bloody form of contraception alright, now can we get this task done so I can stop talking about mine and Sirius's virtues."

"Alright no need to be testy!"

* * *

Downstairs Marlene and Lily had finally finished cleaning up the large living room and had decidedly sprawled themselves out over the sofas waiting for the others to join them.

"God I'm never drinking again" muttered a despondent Lily.

"You're so dramatic Lily, I'm just as hungover and I'm not sprouting off rubbish"

"Hey it's not rubbish, I knew coming to this party was likely a mistake, Severus warned me not to go, I reckon he even sent Regulus to keep an eye on me"

"I honestly don't understand your friendship with him sometimes Lily"

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't take this the wrong way Lils but he's a bit of a loner and a bit erm dark, while you're quite the opposite I mean you're outspoken, lively and pretty outgoing"

"Maybe but he has been my best friend since forever, I can't not see him being my friend to be honest, he's really misunderstood and hey I don't understand your friendship with Potter"

"Talking about misunderstood.."

"Marls leave it I'm not in the mood to bother listening about how great Potter supposedly really is and how he is different once you get to know him."

"Ok but how can you not understand my friendship with him"

"Well he's, he's Potter!"

"And?"

"Well honestly I don't get the whole schools bloody infatuation for him yes he's good at quidditch, yes he's clever and yes he's good look.. I mean he's alright to look at I guess but he's so arrogant, insensitive and finally just annoying"

"You're so hot for him it's unbelievable, so much sexual tension" quipped Marlene

"Marls I'd zip it or I'll come over there and hex your hair pink!"

"Alright but by the way wouldn't you say I'm good at quidditch?"

"Yeah I wouldn't bother turning up to watch if you were crap Marls, I mean I can just about put up with watching it, but if you were awful I'm not sure I'd be able to cope watching an whole game"

"Ok do you see me as quite intelligent, or at least have good common sense?"

"Yes Marlene where is this coming from?"

"Well I'm also good looking, pretty arrogant, don't care much for people I don't know personally and I can annoy you right?"

"Well yes but.."

"So I'm just like James yet your not sure how the rest of the school can be friendly toward him when your best friends to his female form" joked Marlene.

"Remind me why that is again now I think about it"

"You love me really..., anyway what's this about Miles Chapman, Mary told me you've been seeing him a lot over the summer"

"Yeah well we are good friends" flushed Lily.

"Oh I've heard you're more than just friends, sources told me that you were spotted kissing him in Hogsmead two weeks ago"

"God your insatiable Marls you could gossip for England"

"Hey that title is assigned to Em, I'm not that bad just curious about my best friends love life, that's not a crime is it, now give me some juicy details"

"Alright, alright but their isn't much to talk about, we've agreed to date when we get back to Hogwarts that's about it"

"Oh come on Lils you can give me something better than that, like is he a good kisser or has he got a nice body something like that?"

"God Marls when did you become such a perv?"

"Come on!"

"Fine he's a good kisser that's all I'm giving you, now I've just been informed that as a best friend I must be curious about my best friends love life so what about you did you find a hot boy this summer?"

Marlene's face immediately flushed when she thought about James "n..no unfortunately I didn't get myself a hot boy this summer"

"Are you sure Marls your face is looking pretty red" teased Lily, at that point Mary walked into the living room and sat herself down in the spare armchair.

"So what are you two talking about?"

"If Marls found a hot boy this summer, I think she did but she's not telling me much" Mary shifted her view from Lily back to an anxious looking Marlene, suddenly smirking Mary butted in,

"Oh I have a good idea of which hot boy she's been having an dalliance with"

"You do! Tell me Mary is he hot, I'm sure he is if he managed to pull Marls." Mary looked from Lily to Marlene who's face was hot from embarrassment.

"Well if Marls doesn't want to reveal her secret hook up then I will keep it secret but I'll tell you this Lily, I'm fairly sure you'd want to maul him too" grinned a suggestive Mary.

Marlene just stared at Mary, not sure how to respond, Marlene wanted to ask her something but not in front of Lily, so she ultimately remained quiet.

* * *

Two hours later Sirius found himself at the Potter manner now feeling much better, he'd decided to follow James home in the aim to stay away from his ancestral home for as long as possible.

"That was a great party don't you think Prongs?"

"I guess I mean I didn't get to see Wormtail and Moony enough though, and well the drink wasn't to good, actually now I think about it I wasn't feeling it that much"

"Well I thought it was bloody great, best day all summer in my opinion, suppose there isn't much competition if you hang out with your insane family for the majority of the time, but the party was decent"

"Yeah and we both know why you though it was great Padfoot"

"Oh and what made it so great" asked an amused Sirius. "Well Padfoot MacDonald and I had the pleasant experience of finding, hmm let's say your enjoyment in Emmeline's bedroom, does that register your memory", most teenagers would at least look slightly abashed but Sirius just laughed.

"You're such a mutt" laughed James,

"hey Prongs don't judge you should try it sometime especially since Lily Evans is dating Chapman now, might as well play the field mate" when his remark was met with silence Sirius looked up slowly afraid he might of stirred the envious Prongs, but instead he observed a despondent looking James Potter. Sirius sighed his mate had been obsessed with the clever red head since they started Hogwarts, and yet had made no progress at all with her. Sirius just didn't get it from both sides of the affiliation, sure Lily was pretty hot but she sure wasn't leagues ahead of the other girls at Hogwarts which Prongs seemed to think, but what baffled him most was Lily's ability to reject Prongs consistently when most girls would bite your arm off for a chance with James Potter. Sirius then and there decided that he would make it his mission to help James forget her. He was brought from his thoughts when James mumbled

"I just don't get why she hates me so much, I'm top of my year, I'm good at sports, I'm nice to the majority of the school, I even don't sleep around!"

"Well Prongs don't shout at me but let me point this out, first you maybe top of the year but whose number two?" Before James could reply Sirius cut in "yes its Lily, now since your obsessed with her you might of noticed that while she is clever she still is the most hardworking pupil in our year so it's likely to just anger her that you're ahead of her despite not working at all, next she doesn't care about quidditch she only comes to the games to support McKinnon, then you might be a decent lad but you're mean to Snivellus which means any other nice gestures are redundant and unfortunately mate with regard to your last point, you're affiliated to the marauders whom I'm happy to report are seen as the best place to have a no strings attached lay"

Sirius looked back to James expecting an outburst instead was face by a smiling Prongs, "mate you shouldn't be smiling like that I just showed you why you have no chance with her"

"Padfoot your such a good friend whatever will I do without you, it's clear I must purposely start to get average marks. I shall quit quidditch and spend my spare time sitting in the library for hours looking like I'm working hard. Finally I must befriend Snape!" Responded an adamant James

"What?" Asked a puzzled Sirius

James just broke out into laughter, "I'm joking mate, I mean I'm a marauder I can't abandon my mates, if I started hanging out with Snape what would you end up doing?"

"Thank Merlin I thought you'd lost your mind, don't joke like that mate"

"Oh and Sirius"

"Yeah?"

"Erm you know how you were talking about that reputation we have"

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but Mary was wittering on about marauder innocence, so maybe you need to organise an emergency marauder meeting so you can deal with this"

"Fucking hell we can't be having this, the meeting will occur on the train usual compartment, now talking of the train unfortunately I reckon I'm going to have to return the the hell hole so that I can pack, see you tomorrow Prongs"

Stepping through the front door of Grimmauld Place Sirius was met by "Sirius Black get yourself in here now!" Screeched a distinctive high pitch sound that Sirius could only associate with his demented mother Walburga Black. "What do you want?" Asked Sirius as he walked through the kitchen door and was greeted by an uncomfortable sight, in front of him was clearly a family gathering that he'd clearly forgot about, "oh"

"I see that he is as articulate as ever Walburga" quipped Druella Black, whom Sirius thought was the only women that could compete with his mum for the most highbrowed women in pureblood circles. "Yes Druella he really is an nuisance, he continues to shame myself not too mention Orion. It really is a blessing that we have Regulus"

"Nice to see you as always aunt Druella, I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier but I went drinking with James in a muggle pub" sprouted Sirius jokingly.

"Walburga I think you were right he is a lost cause, the fact he hangs around with the blood traitors that are the Potters confirms it"

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt this important get together but I'm afraid I must pack" Sirius turned around and made his way out of the kitchen, while still in earshot he heard

"I don't know what to do with him" wailed Walburga

"I'm here for you Walburga I know exactly how it feels, Andromeda was just the same, I'm afraid you may have to cast him aside as well" with his back to them Sirius just sneered and made his way upstairs too the only safe haven inside his families dark home his room. Five minutes later while Sirius seemingly chucked his clothes in his trunk he was interrupted by a delicate voice.

"Hello Siri, quite the entrance you made down there"

"Come to keep me company Cissy? I thought you'd be downstairs enjoying the gossip our mothers are obsessed with."

"There is nothing wrong with being well acquainted in pureblood circles Siri, it is quite advantageous to do so especially for later life."

"Nothing wrong with talking to muggles either, I know a great deal of prominent individuals in our society that have become very powerful thanks to trading with muggles and muggleborns."

"That maybe so, but getting drunk at parties hosted by the fifth year gossipmonger is not exactly what I would call a good method of obtaining connections to prominent members of our society"

"Huh, maybe you're right Cissy but at least I'm enjoying myself which is more than can be said for yourself, how is Malfoy has he took the rod out of his ass yet."

"You have a wonderful way with words Siri, I can now see why the rest of the family is so enamoured with you" joked Narcissa.

"Talking of family how is my crazy cousin?"

"I'm guessing you're referring to Bella, since I haven't seen Andy for over two years. To answer your question I'd say she's getting worse, she keeps talking about some guy whom is the saviour of purebloods, Merlin knows what she means by that." Sirius had a feeling that Bellatrix somehow was linked to the recent attacks but he kept quiet.

"So cousin was there anything note worthy that took place at the party you attended last night, I asked Regulus but he wasn't very forthcoming"

"I thought you didn't care for drunken parties with halfbloods and muggleborns"

"Usually I don't however this was the first time Regulus has ever attended such an event I was curious to why he would do so"

"Maybe because he was invited, not being funny Cissy but Reg isn't usually invited to these sort of bashes, and to be honest I can't say why he went or what he did during the party because, well let's just say I was having a good time"

"Oh yes I forget that my little cousin was the leading womaniser in the whole of Hogwarts, tell me Sirius did you get lucky last night" asked Narcissa in a jeering manner.

"I'm not talking with you about this Cissy I don't want you to lose your so innocent mind that I find a blessing"

"How do you know it's innocent cousin"

"It better be otherwise I'm going the hex Malfoy's bollocks off."

"I love the sentiment little cousin but I'm not sure Malfoy two years your senior is going to be afraid by a mere fifth year whom isn't even top of his year, something your mum isn't happy about by the way, she expected the heir to the noble house of Black to be the best!"

"Yeah well at least I'm in the top ten, I'm never going to be on the same level as bloody Prongs don't get how he's that intelligent."

"That's James Potter you're referring too?"

"Yeah and?"

"Oh nothing just curious"

"Curious?"

"Yes"

"Cissy you better not like my bloody best friend I can just about cope with you and Malfoy dating, please tell me your not interested in him"

"Don't worry Sirius, Malfoy and I are in a serious relationship I'm not exactly going to go out my way to hook up with him"

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear, I would of preferred if you'd just said I do not think James Potter is attractive so you have no reason to worry about it, not I'm dating somebody so I'm not going to get involved with him."

"What he's hot, there's not much else to say, but I'm more just curious about him?"

"Meaning?"

"Well while your group is pretty well known around Hogwarts, you're all pretty private James Potter included."

"Again so what, if anything Remus is more secretive yet you're focused on Prongs, so why?"

"Well James Potter is a pureblood, and not just any pureblood but heir to the Potter fortune, yet he like you certainly doesn't associate with those you'd expect him to, so I'm just curious"

"Well Prongs is friends with the McKinnon's don't they fall into that pureblood setting you were referring too" responded Sirius offhandedly starting to lose patience with the conversation

"I suppose so they're an old Pureblood family, what's the deal with those two anyway, I mean are they together"

"Cissy if you wanted to gossip you could of stayed downstairs" snarked Sirius whom had finally had enough of listening to Narcissa's incessant dribble.

"Maybe but not when the gossip resolves around lighter segments of pureblood circles"

"I thought those pureblood circles were considered beneath you considering we're all blood traitors?"

"Alright Sirius be like that, if you don't want to speak to me then that's fine but let me tell you that while you might find it hard to imagine I enjoy speaking and spending time with you! Particularly nowadays since the social circles that I've been led toward since I was young seem to be getting darker and darker and I get scared ok! Get that Sirius I get fucking scared but it's fine Sirius don't speak to me!" Narcissa shakily got up and started walking to the door. Sirius was left stunned for a matter of seconds, before realising what an arse he was.

"I'm sorry Cissy, I'm sorry, I'll talk to you if it helps, I didn't realise you were affected by all this war talk, I'm sorry" Sirius got up and walked over to Narcissa and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry to Siri I didn't mean to get that dramatic"

"Hey it must be the first time I heard the prim and proper Narcissa Black swear, so the dramatics were definitely worth it" laughed Sirius.

"Yeah I'm sure mother would sew my mouth shut if she heard that"

"Cissy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm always here to talk about it if you want too, I know I'm a serial womaniser, prankster, jokester but I can listen to sometimes, supposedly I'm pretty good at it according to Prongs"

"Thank you Siri I'll keep it in mind"

"Well this evening certainly was a killjoy huh!"

"Isn't the day before school always a killjoy anyway?"

"Unlike most people's speculation I'm always happy to go back to school, actually now I think about it, I reckon all of us marauders like going back to school"

"Well yeah I can see why that small scruffy boy would be happy to go back to school, I mean he goes from weedy inbetweener to those in the popular group"

"But why would Remus Lupin and James Potter like going back to school?"

"Well Remus erm well Remus's parents are very strict around him so he doesn't get to go or do anything in the holidays."

"And Potter?"

"Ha why does James Potter not like going back to Hogwarts, I mean I reckon I could give you a list for the reason why he probably loves coming back to school"

"Again and why Potter?"

"Ok well first of all like I mentioned before James finds schoolwork simple and a breeze, so the stresses of work and results really doesn't effect him. Meaning that Hogwarts is quite simply James Potters playground, he can play quidditch, he can prank anybody anytime, he can flirt and date most girls, which finally leads finally to Lily Evans, the only thing that doesn't come easily too James Potter and he loves her for it because there is finally some pushback or challenge."

"Are you sure you're not in love with him Sirius" joked Narcissa.

"He wishes, no I just well he's my best mate and to be honest even that description of him doesn't do him justice, it's difficult to describe because you'd only get it if he was your friend but if you asked Remus and Peter they'd back me up."

"I suppose if I asked Lily Evans what she thinks about him she'd say something a little bit different."

"Oh just asking about him might obtain an hex from her. I mean she silenced McKinnon for a whole day when she was, hmm let's say putting in a good word for James to her"

"Aren't McKinnon and Evans good friends?"

"Yeah they're best friends, Merlin knows how that works I mean it must create some conflict you would of thought but hey they're still friends after four years so it must work"

"Hmm I suppose is McKinnon dating Potter now?"

"What! Merlin no what makes you say that! I doubt the two of them even see each other as a boy or girl! Why would you say something like that!"

"Well it was just a question, and by the way I think you might be kidding yourself a bit with regard to them not seeing each other in that way"

"Well your wrong!"

"Did I strike a nerve Sirius" asked a curious Narcissa whom had a wide smile on her pretty face.

"What are you going on about"

"Well you reacted pretty strongly to your best friend dating a girl, do you like McKinnon Sirius?"

"I think you've lost it Cissy!"

"After all these years, the number of times you came up to me moaning about the McKinnon girl and how she frustrated you oh how the tables have turned"

"Cissy I do not like McKinnon in that way, sure she's hot but I mean she's annoying as hell."

"Alright Siri I probably should go back downstairs before our mothers get anxious but I enjoyed talking to you thanks"

"No problem"

Sirius went back to his packing hoping to get it finished today so that he didn't have to get up early in the morning before the train journey. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Narcissa he realised that his family was getting further and further fractured to the point even Sirius could see that he'd eventually have to make a decision in whether to stay being a Black and isolate himself from his friends but also go against his beliefs or leave and never return like Andromeda.

Sirius's thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. Sirius just rolled his eyes, the only person in his family that would politely knock on the door rather than burst into his room would of course be Reg.

"Come in if you must" sneered Sirius.

"Sirius I was hoping to talk to you, if you'll let me?"

"What exact would you like to talk to me about Regulus?"

"Well really its no actually me who wants to talk to you it's Bella whom wants to see you" this caught Sirius's attention his dear cousin hadn't been seen for over a month just sending letters home to her family from what Sirius had picked up.

"Tell me Regulus how you know our mad cousin wants to see me?"

"She floo called me this morning like she has done for the last week"

"Wait you've been talking to Bellatrix this past week?"

"Yeah, what's the problem with that she's family it's not like she's a muggleborn" replied a sneering Regulus.

"She's not had a direct conversation with anybody in the family for the last month, what does she want anyway?"

"She didn't say just that she expects you too meet her the first Friday of the school year in room eleven upstairs in the three broomsticks." Regulus began to leave but before he left, Sirius considered him and then he didn't know what possessed him but he spoke to Regulus quietly,

"Reg, please stay away from Bellatrix if you can help it"

"Right of course I will" responded Regulus sarcastically. Great thought Sirius I'm going to have to start maybe looking out for him next year.


	4. Hogwarts Arrival

**Hi, this story has taken an backseat to my other story in recent weeks, but here is another chapter, which is still building up the characters personalities, enjoy and please review**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

James Potter stood on the side of platform 9¾ with his family like always his overbearing mother had got them to the station twenty minutes before the train was due to set off, so like always James found himself waiting patiently and having to make small talk with his parents. Luckily before his mother could bring up his disciplinary record again Remus Lupin had made his way over from the floo network entrances. Like usual he was looking quite rough around the edges, James often thought that the way he dresses made him look even more worse for wear.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Potter"

Both replied hello in return. James desperate to get away from his overbearing parents immediately asked Remus,

"You want to get a good compartment Moony, don't want to be stuck in the same predicament we were in the end of last year do we?"

"Actually Prongs I was hoping you'd take my trunk so that I'd be able to go to the prefect carriage handsfree, not dragging my trunk behind me"

"Right, I forgot you'd be up front with the rule lovers, don't worry though mate I'll take your trunk for you, least I can do."

"What predicament were you in the end of last year James?" Asked an ever curious Euphemia Potter. James shuffled uncomfortably,

"Just we were stuck sharing with some girls rather than by ourselves like usual" he responded carefully, something which Remus picked up on. It was well known by the marauders that James never particularly liked discussing his personal life with his nosy mother.

"Would these girls have a name James?" Asked an mirthful Fleamont.

"They were just the Gryffindor lot you know" James muttered being purposefully ambiguous. Remus deciding to make his mate more uncomfortable and interjected.

"James you must have told your parents your house mates names over the last four years right."

"I'm afraid Remus that Jamesie here likes to keep his parents in the dark on many matters especially when it comes to girls."

"That not fair you know of Emmeline and Marlene."

"Yeah because we know of their parents."

"And Alice you know Alice Fortescue."

"Mr and Mrs Potter your son seems to have forgotten the names of Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald and finally the famous Lily Evans."

"Oh look there is Sirius, that's our cue to leave right Remus" regarded James looking pointedly at his mate, "of course, lovely to see you again see you at Christmas."

"Yeah bye mum, dad see you in the holidays" and with that the two set off in the direction of Sirius.

"What's up lads, bet your glad to see me."

"Pads let's get on this train before I'm subjected to another interrogation."

"Whose been questioning you Prongs, don't they know they can't do that without me present, I'll make sure to file a suit against them."

"What suit would that be Padfoot" Asked an bemused Remus.

"Best friend clause, anyway come on let's get a good compartment"

"Actually Padfoot I'm going straight to the prefect carriage, I'll just leave my trunk with you right Prongs?"

"You can leave it with Padfoot after that betrayal before Remus" muttered James.

"Ooh so Remus has already dropped you in one has he, don't worry Moony I'll take it for you, I am the most reliable one here."

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm hoping to borrow Mr Potter here" all three boys turned around in response to the deep voice behind them, as soon as James saw who it exactly was his eyes widened,

"Of course…?"

"Owen McKinnon"

"Ah, Mr McKinnon it would be no problem at all, but beware James can be quite unruly we will leave him at your own peril" joked Sirius.

James left his mates behind as he followed the bulky man to a quieter part of the station. James just continued thinking, is he going to kill me now? just before the start of school, away from my parents, he was broken from his nervous thoughts when Owen spoke,

"James you can wipe that anxious look off your face" he chuckled, "I never got around to speaking to you about an certain incident this summer, Michael did that for me, now I'd like to point out that my wife has told me to leave it alone which I will this time around but if, you do anything that may hurt my girl my wrath will be a lot worse than my sons, so I advise do be careful this term, I wouldn't want my respect for you to diminish"

With that he walked off leaving an frozen James. Shaking himself awake he reflected, well that could of gone worse at least I'm still alive, the train began to whistle signalling it's near departure, James dashed off onto the carriage.

James found his mates in an shared compartment he groaned when he saw that circumstances were repeating. "Well Padfoot it seems that you can't be trusted at getting us an empty compartment."

"Hey I think you'll find that I did get us a free compartment, back me up Wormtail, it was the girls who took over it" he pointed at them accusingly.

"What's wrong with us Potter, we not good enough for you?" snarked Mary.

"Nope just like a bit of quiet from time to time something I'm not likely to get in an compartment filled up with you lot."

"Lovely way of greeting us James, but maybe next time if you're so bothered maybe you can turn up early and get yourself an compartment" spoke Dorcas softly with no malice in her voice.

"I was here twenty minutes early unfortunately I got sidetracked"

"Sidetracked?" Asked an curious Dorcas.

"Yeah Prongs here was talking to Mr McKinnon about important official stuff." Spoke Sirius in a mock pompous manner. Most in the compartment weren't too bothered with the new information but when James caught Mary's eye he saw an flicker of interest.

"Did he now? And I'm sure the matters dealt with were of great importance to Mr McKinnon, right?" Replied Mary knowingly, while still keeping up with Sirius's conversation.

"Of great importance Mary, James is an vital component of the McKinnon families future"

"Will you shut up Padfoot, where is Marlene anyway?"

"She was talking to Kenneth Jordan, you know the Hufflepuff?"

"Why would she talk to him" frowned James.

"James while your friend circle compromises of three boys in the same house, I hope you realise that does not mean it's the same for everybody else, she's just being friendly"

Mary being the sly girl she was decided to turn the screw a bit more to evoke an reaction. "Yeah friendly, if that's what you call it Dorcas"

"What do you mean by that Mary?" Asked an curious Dorcas.

"Let's just say that Mr Jordan has an 'sizeable' reputation" spoke Mary putting extra emphasis on the word sizeable. The reaction of the compartment was wildly different, Dorcas looked disgusted as did James, Sirius seemed doubtful, whereas Peter just looked confused.

"I wouldn't buy into much of that gossip Macdonald, his many ex lovers don't seem that enamoured with him from what I have seen from my own experiences"

"What are you guys talking about" Asked the puzzled Peter.

"She's alluding to the size of his dick Wormtail" dismissed Sirius.

"Why wou..."

"Merlin Peter he's black ok? They're seen in popular culture as being more endowed Ok?" Stuttered Dorcas who wanted to switch topics. At which point an upbeat Marlene walked in, along with Emmeline Vance.

"Hey Guys did me and Em miss anything?" Asked Marlene.

"Nope just an conversation about the size of dicks" laughed Mary, stunning the two girls.

"What, why would you be speaking about that?" Giggled Marlene whom had sat down next to Peter and opposite James.

"It just came up in conversation" replied Mary nonchalantly.

"I'd love to of known what sort of conversation brings that up"

"Kenneth Jordan" spoke Mary again with no sign of hesitation.

"Oh.., yeah I heard about that too" shrugged Marlene. James was getting more and more ticked off with the conversation, when he saw that Mary was about to speak again, he decided to intercept her, to stop the flow of the conversation.

"Can we please move on, I hear enough about dicks when with Sirius" huffed James.

"Why does Black talk about dicks a lot, your not in the closet are you Black" spoke Marlene in a playful manner.

"Unfortunately Marly being the vain person Padfoot is, he makes comments about his own business very often" sighed James.

"Hey there's a lot there that can be talked about, right Em?" winked Sirius in an unabashed way which gained an giggle from the girl..

"So how come you were talking to Kenneth Jordan, Marlene?" Questioned James.

"Simple I was asking how big his dick was" the three boys moaned while Mary and Emmeline just laughed at Marlene's impish comment. After the laughing had subsided Dorcas decided to curb the conversation yet again away from a crude topic.

"So Marlene, why did your dad want to speak with James on the platform this morning."

"He did what?" Spluttered Marlene, whom suddenly looked to James to confirm it, "Yeah James said that he was confronted by your dad this morning." James seeing that Marlene had been completely taken by surprise decided to jump in,

"Well Mr McKinnon is very enthusiastic about quidditch he was merely asking about our teams chances this year" the conversation after that flowed easily with quidditch taking a predominant role. After some time to which Marlene clearly had decided was long enough not to draw suspicion she decided to confront James about what the actual conversation with her dad was about.

"James are you coming with me to get something off the trolley"

"No Marlene I've already g.."looking up he saw Marlene looking at him wide eyed, he quickly took the hint. "Yeah actually I'm hungry for some chocolate, anybody else want anything " everybody else just mumbled an bored no, yet Mary had noticed Marlene's impatience after the topic of her father had been brought up, since Marlene had the knack of not being able to sit still if she needed an question answered, of course only Mary had seemed to notice the scene.

They walked to the far end of the carriage, James not sure what was happening was immediately taken off guard when he was shoved into the loo nearby. After collecting himself he saw Marlene had joined him,

"Please a word of warning next time alright Marly"

"What did my dad say to you?"

"It wasn't that much of a bigger deal to be honest Marly, essentially saying that he forgave me for the summer, and warned me off you this coming school year" shrugged James.

"Oh.., that's not too bad, he should no that you're not exactly a person that will shy away from a threat though, right?" Asked Marlene playfully.

"Yeah well it's not like it matters much right it was clearly a summer thing" spoke James quietly. Marlene in response frowned,

"What's that supposed to mean Jamie?"

"Just that, we agreed to have fun over the summer, clearly you've moved on already"

"What's that supposed to mean" growled Marlene, "Just that yo..", Marlene realised what James thought before he even finished the sentence,

"Jamie you're an idiot you know that right? Just because I talked to some guy doesn't mean I plan on dating him"

"Your not?"

"No! Even if he does have a supposedly big dick"

"Right" muttered James.

The protective and jealous attitude James was showing was seen to be incredibly endearing from Marlene's perspective, it had brought Marlene around to suddenly wanting him, an desire to be with this incredibly sweet boy.

Marlene feeling daring shoved James by his shoulder downward, so he was sitting on the toilet, she pounced on top of him straddling him, turned on she started to grind her pelvis against his crotch that was covered by his thin school trousers. Marlene lunged for his mouth desperate for his touch and dare she say it love.

The whole scenario that had played out had left James in shock initially but the realisation of an hot blonde witch on top of him, allowed him to respond quickly. Again the ferocity of their making out and inexperience led to the two waving there arms about, yet Marlene always ended up at his hair, she clutched it and brought his head closer. Determined to induce the moment into something deeper she sought out teasing his mouth to open with hers, successfully seeking his tongue.

James could only respond with the same amount of passion, the kisses was hot and steamy both being aggressive in their way of affection. While they'd gone further than this on James's bed in the summer he'd never felt Marlene's torso rub up against his chest, nor had he encompassed Marlene's soft but firm ass grinding against his dick.

He steadied himself by eventually wrapping his arms around her falling onto the small of her back. James didn't care about being in the loo on the train, he couldn't think past Marlene. The passionate kissing was lust in its purest form, both uncaring for the repercussions of their actions, only caring for the feelings they were getting from the other.

James couldn't believe they hadn't done this before? Merlin she felt good, how could they have not experimented like this before, the feeling between his legs wasn't sure he could cope with not doing this regularly, he needed this he needed Marly.

Spurred on by this new need, he passionately kissed Marlene, trying to show his new found affection for her in each slow kiss, she tasted fresh and right, biting on her lip trying to get even more of an reaction. Not satisfied James began to trail his lips down from Marlene's head toward her neck. He move his upper body slightly forward gently pushing back Marlene, opening up her neck more so. James finished at the nape of her neck, each nip and kiss were met with moans or gasps, the sounds merely encouraged James, both seeming to enjoy this new bliss, increased their grinding upon each other.

Marlene could feel his hardness continually brush against her bum, not satisfied with that she slowly changed her angle allowing, James's erection to now rub against her core. She was wet, she'd not felt this feeling much but what James was doing to her felt good really good in fact. When she realised the change, brought even greater pleasure she continued to grind into him with an hunger that easily match James. Both knew that their energy wasn't going to last much longer,

James realised this trying to stop her, just the constant rubbing was too much for him to handle, he wasn't used to this lustful situation. He knew he needed to stop this before he lost it. He had no desire to release the euphoric feeling bottled up inside, his quick plea to stop was left unheard by both of them really, Marlene had zipped his trousers down. The sensations just got better but so did the temptation, the desire to be inside her. Her entrance only one bit of clothing away, just the thought of it combined with Marlene's rhythmic grinding inevitably set James over the edge, his desire raging through him, he couldn't stop it he'd past the threshold, with a groan, he was left completely breathless and tired.

"Fuck" he muttered to himself. He looked back over to Marlene whom was breathing deeply, trying to regain her breath. "Fuck that was unbelievable" Marlene just giggled, pecked him on the lips and let James stand back up, despite his legs being a bit wobbly.

Marlene watched him as he set about searching for his wand that was in his trouser pockets discarded on the floor, she knew that he was a good size from when she was grinding on him but seeing his dwindling erection she knew he was very well endowed. She couldn't help laugh again when he muttered Scourgify while pointing his wand at his underwear.

"So are you still up for playing around" Asked Marlene coyly as she neared James in the loo, both only an inch away from each other.

"I think I can still do that" whispered James back. The two quickly embracing each other, both delicately kissing one another, until an loud knock on the door brought them back again to the outside world.

"Open up, we know there are two of you in there, a first year has reported it to us" announced an voice James recognised clearly as Lily Evans's.

"If you don't open up in the next thirty seconds you will be at your own peril" spoke a good natured Remus Lupin.

"Damn must be prefect rounds" whispered James. Fast thinking he quickly took his cloak out of his pocket and handed it to Marlene. "Put this over your head and stay quiet" whispered James. Once she was hidden James slowly opened the toilet door to be greeted by an annoyed Lily Evans and an bemused Remus.

"Ah Prongs well this is a surprise"

"Am I still at peril Moony?" Questioned James light heartedly. Before his best mate could respond Lily broke him to the punch.

"Potter what have you been doing in the toilet"

"I thought that would be obvious, even to you Evans"

"We were told by a couple of first years that they had seen two people enter the toilet together and then proceeded to hear moaning coming from said toilet"

"Right, Well sorry to disappoint you Evans but you haven't caught me while doing the dirty quite yet, but maybe next time" winked James.

"You're infuriating Potter I'd rather burn my eyes out than see you down there, now Remus could you wait here while I tell the first year urchins off for wasting an prefects time" and with that the red head stormed off.

"I see that Evans is still an stuck in the mud as she was last year"

"Hmm, What were you doing in there Prongs?" Questioned Remus whom seriously doubted that all there was to the story was James using the loo for its designed purposes.

"Merlin, you don't know what a toilet for is to?"

"Why is your hair disheveled and clothes ruffled up"

"I had a vigorous piss Moony, what more do you want me to say"

"Ok, I'll see you back in the compartment later"

* * *

The Gryffindor girls found themselves in their dormitory early after tea on the first night of Hogwarts, all of them not really in the mood for the loud commotion that was likely to be present in the common room. Like usual the conversation was dominated by the gossipy Em whom was catching all of them up on the latest relationships in Hogwarts.

After the end of one long rant, Mary decided to jump in to avoid yet a further barrage from Emmeline. "So Lily how was your first day of being an prefect?"

"Pretty uneventful, basically had to listen to the head boy and head girls lecture on how best to represent the school and how e need to show the rest of the pupils an good example pretty boring stuff I think Remus dozed off, my round is on Thursday patrolling most of floors four, five and six with Remus."

"Lily Evans bored of an meeting about rules what is this world coming too!" Shouted Marlene enthusiastically.

"Yeah well if you'd been around a bit more in the summer Marls you'd see that I'm a bit more relaxed than last year."

"Didn't seem that way on the train before" muttered Marlene thinking about what happened earlier. Marlene realised as soon as she said it she shouldn't have.

"What's that supposed to mean, I was calm the whole train journey."

"Right" dismissed Marlene trying to stop the conversation from continuing,

"What? I was calm, the only time I got stirred up was when Potter was messing about in the toilet" god knows what he was doing in there"

"Hmm"

"Wait how did you know about that, nobody was in the corridor accept me and Remus"

"What exactly did you come across when Potter was in the loo" Asked an inquisitive Mary.

"Just that he looked slightly ragged when he left the toilet, we were told by an first year he'd gone in the loo with a girl, god knows what the girl was thinking" Marlene was carefully watching Mary's face, she knew her friend had some idea what was going on between her and James. Marlene watched Mary begin to smirk. She'd obviously put her and James leaving the compartment together and then a mystery girl in the loo with him later on as linked.

"I know Lily I can't imagine what the blonde girl was thinking, smirked Mary watching Marlene's expression closely. She was rewarded with an blush.

"Blonde?" Asked Lily whom had caught on to Mary's words.

"Just a guess, seems like his type of girl"

"Maybe I'd say any girl is his type what with the way them four marauders act around women, I find it quite frankly horrible. Mary could already see Marlene getting agitated from Lily's comments so quickly weighed in on her thoughts in the hope to neutralise any conflict.

"I honestly think you give them a bad rapt Lily. First of all any girl that goes into some sort of relationship with one of the can't expect to much. Yet my main gripe with your opinions Lily is that you're so unfair"

"How?"

"Well your attitude toward Sirius is probably deserved, but then it becomes skewed, Remus is nearly as bad as Sirius with one and done flings the man has never had any sort of commitment , so that image you have of Remus Lupin as the Good Samaritan of the four is total crap. The other two simply can't be put in the same bracket, poor Peter would be just as bad to be fair if he was more attractive, he would no doubt stick his dick in any available hole he could find.

"Eww I don't want to hear that" groaned Marlene.

"Please stop being crude Mary and make your point"

"I'm just being honest, now your main misconception is Potter, while you think him to be some sort of womaniser, you're the only one whom seems to think so, the rest of the school actually sees him as the polite innocent of the four, he's probably the only one who hasn't lost his virginity."

"James Potter is a virgin?" repeated a gaping Lily.

"Yes Lily as far as I'm aware unless something happened over the summer I'm guess it that he is" spoke Mary while looking at Marlene pointedly.

Lily whom had been shocked by such a revelation clearly didn't want to spend time thinking about it so quickly moved onto Remus. "What do you mean by Remus being some sort of womaniser"

"Just that Lily, rumour has it tha.."

"Rumour this is all based on rumours, god I actually thought you had some sort of proof or good reasoning behind it, I imagine you've got James Potters innocence wrong too"

"What do you think Marlene" asked Dorcas quietly whom had watched intently from the outset.

"W.w.w what, would I know anything about this" stuttered Marlene.

"You're his best friend" Responded Mary easily.

"Well from what I'm aware he only received his first kiss in the last two months so I'm not sure he's had sex yet" Spluttered Marlene clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Yeah but he's not going to tell Marlene about it is he, why would he tell any girl about his relationship history" dismissed Lily.

"You really should give him more of a chance Lily" muttered an annoyed Marlene whom got up walked over to her bed and closed the curtains signalling goodnight to the other Gryffindor girls.

"Did I say something wrong" Asked an upset looking Lily whom had just watched her best friend act despondently.

"I don't know but I can shadow a guess that I think Marlene maybe fed up with you constantly condemning James. Remember she has been his best friend for years, I could imagine it getting annoying."

An hour or so later all five girls were in bed asleep, with their curtains closed. Mary deciding she couldn't be bothered to wait much longer, brushed her duvet off herself and briskly walked over to Marlene's bed, jumping through the closed curtains and on to the still figure of Marlene.

"Ergh" groaned Marlene to the weight on her, slowly coming to her senses she blinked quickly and saw an grinning Mary directly in front of her face. Marlene scared out of her mind screamed. Which was quickly muffled by Mary's hand.

"Shush it's just me Marls, just me your mate Mary"

"Merlin what are you doing!" Spoke Marlene angrily.

"I want to talk"

"At two in the morning! Why can't we just talk about it at breakfast"

"Right so I'm sure you'd be happy to talk about hooking up with James Potter in front of all the other Gryffindors right" snapped back Mary. Marlene was temporarily speechless, not knowing exactly how to respond to the claim just made.

"Don't worry I'm not going to spread it about"

"Thanks" sighed Marlene.

"I don't know why you're keeping it a secret though, nothing wrong with two attractive single people hooking up"

"Right well thanks for the reassurance can I go to bed now?" Muttered a disinterested Marlene.

"God could you be anymore a lad!"

"What!" Asked an affronted Marlene.

"Yeah other than your smoking hot body you're unbelievably boy like. Any girl that I know of would want to gossip about it at least a bit, when they can speak about it freely, but you just want to sleep like any lad"

"Firstly I would be more susceptible to talking if it wasn't two in the morning. Two I do gossip I just prefer it when it's not about me and three what's there to talk about exactly?" Asked an frustrated Marlene.

"Oh I don't know the fact that you're making out with debatably the hottest guy in school, your best friend, how it started, how far have you gone stuff like that!"

"Maybe" shrugged Marlene still looking rather subdued.

"Hey am I missing something or is he that bad"

"It's not going to last so I don't see any point spending any time talking about it"

"Why wouldn't it last?"

"Mary your supposed to be the inquisitive one, the obvious answer is sleeping two beds away from me, that simple"

"Oh, he's still not.."

"No of course he's not, why would he be over her, nothings changed since last year Mary, literally nothing apart from Lily getting hotter"

"What do you mean nothings change you've bloody snogged him"

"So, it was merely for some fun, it's not going to change his feelings and it shouldn't either, he has every right to still be infatuated by her"

"Marlene"

"It's fine I'm not upset about it, it was just a bit of summer fun"

"Summer fun? Yeah right I'm sure if I asked the train toilet it would say differently"

"Good job the toilet can't speak then"

"Marlene?"

"Fine it hasn't stopped but it will, Ok"

"Ok so how far have you gone, have you rid James Potter of his innocence" Asked an impatient Mary.

"Well we haven't gone that far you know just erm snogged" replied an vague Marlene.

"On no you're not getting away with just that, especially James let slip after the party at Em's that he'd seen a girl fully nude over the summer, which I'm guessing was you" Marlene immediately flushed red.

"Ok Maybe we've gone a bit further than that but we haven't done it, or anything we've just grind on each other really"

"Alright I'll let you off but I'll want more details later, just one more thing"

"Yeah what?"

"Is he packing?" Smirked Mary.

Marlene's brain immediately went to the way it felt when she was grinding on James, it certainly seemed very large. Marlene just flushed deeply, signalling clearly to an curious Mary the answer.

* * *

The next morning James found himself sitting in the great hall next to the three other marauders. They had constantly teased him tirelessly about the toilet, which Sirius put down to James's imaginative mind and loud wanking technique as for the reason behind it. He thought last night would be the end of it but Sirius had decided to bring it up again at the breakfast table.

"So Evans I heard you caught James getting a bit randy with himself on the train" Lily looked over at Sirius with contempt

"I'm not going to dignify that comment with an reply"

"Sorry Prongs I tried but it looks like Evans still isn't turned on by the image of you package."

James getting more agitated by Sirius change d the conversation swiftly, "So Marlene I heard that your brother caught one of the Notts last night"

"Yeah but I don't know much about the details Jamie, since it was so recent I only know as much as you, but I'll let you know later about it"

"So James us girls were having a conversation about you last night," sprung up Emmeline.

"Oh really, I shouldn't be surprised I knew my brilliance would cause many conversations"

"Actually it was about your innocence"

"His what?" Asked an confused Remus

"Yeah we were talking about his virginity" and with that James spat out his mouthful of juice all over Sirius. Padfoot being the dramatic sort, jumped in the air and shouted,

"It burns, Merlin pumpkin juice burns"

"Sit down you idiot, and for gods sake Em that sort of conversation does not get brought back up in front of company, I didn't want to particularly talk about it in the first place."

"Potions class is in ten minutes I'll see you guys later" said Lily whom had quickly got up and left toward the dungeons.

"Why does she always have to meet that greasy prat early on" moaned James.

"I think Prongs that she finds his conversations a bit more compelling than your own"

"Hey I can hold an mature conversation when I want to, you can ask any teacher or adult, Hey you can even ask the Ravenclaws I'm sure they'd back me up"

"Maybe Prong, but for the last three years your conversations with Lily have compromised of flirting, bickering and full on shouting about dating her, I can't think of anything else, what do you say Sirius?"

"I don't recall Lily and James ever having an civil conversation Moony, actually wait first day just after they said hello to each other for the first time, yes that was the only civil conversation I can think of them having."

"Cheers guys always knew I could count on my best mates to make me feel better" muttered James sarcastically.

"Well Jamie your lucky I'm here, now stop bloody whining and let's go to potions, I'd prefer to get a seat far away from that pervert Slughorn" not waiting for his reply Marlene grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"He's not even going to wait for me" lamented Sirius dramatically.

"Oh shut up Black you aren't even taking potions this year, what exactly would you do if he was waiting for you I'm sure you can survive with Dorcas and Peter while walking to care of magical creatures.

Further up the hall Marlene was walking silently with James whom had resigned himself to his own little world. They were quickly greeted by Alice Fortescue, her small face flushed, breathing deeply.

"Hi Alice, how come you're here?"

"Hi Marlene, James. I'm taking potions this year, I've been told that it's one of the requirements need to be an auror, so I thought I'd take fifth year potions again, to get an better OWL score."

"You want to be an auror" quizzed an surprised James

"Yeah Frank thought it would be a good idea, do you think that'd be good James" asked the timid girl seeking James's approval.

"I imagine you'd be good at anything you put your mind to Alice" smiled James warmly. The three entered the classroom to see an new table layout. The desks now rather than being in long tables of six were now divided up into tables of three. What caught James's attention more however was the fact the earlier classmates were waiting at the back of the classroom as opposed to already being seated.

"Ah it's nice to see you Miss McKinnon, Miss Fortescue and of course you to Mr Potter, please stand by the back wall I will assign your seats when everybody's has arrived"

"Assign seats?"Asked James not particularly impressed with the new layout.

"Yes dear boy I thought it would be nice for some to work with different partners. It will stop some of my pupils being to comfortable in class" he said directing his look at Marlene. After Slughorn went back to preparing his lesson plan, Marlene muttered,

"Great well I've failed this class this year, couldn't of started the year any worse!" James just smiled and whispered in her ear,

"You're good enough Marlene, I'll help outside of the classroom if you need me ok"

"Thanks Jamie but I'm not sure that'll help" the rest of the class had just arrived which compromised of many Ravenclaws.

"Oh good we're all here, now let me assign your seats."

"Back left row, i'd like Snape, McKinnon and Phillips" Marlene showed her displeasure through an very loud groan, which received an glare from Lily.

"Back right, Fortescue, Jordan and Smith"

"Next row on the left, Potter, Macdonald and Evans" , the announcement certainly wasn't popular with one of the pupils.

"Sir, you can't be serious, Potter is an imbecile I can't work with his immaturity, he's more interested in hexing people than focusing on class, he'll drag my grade down sir, it's Owl year too sir", James expecting this reaction just silently made his way over to the desk with Macdonald.

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter is one of the best students at this subject, he has had very similar results to you last year, so please sit down" Lily not sure how to react to that information, went over to join her fellow Gryffindors in silence. Slughorn after finishing announcing his seating plan proceeded to explain the fifth year syllabus. He then set the class off to with the task of brewing an strengthening potion.

"I'll go and get the ingredients then make myself useful eh Evans? Wouldn't want to mess with the potion brewing or your important grades", mocked James bitterly, not able to resist reacting back to Lily, turning toward the potion cupboard.

"Lily can you please try and get along with him in this class at least, for my sake, because while you two don't realise it, your arguments are such an effort to listen to"

"I'll try but I can't be culpable for his immaturity Mary"

"That there, that there is what you have to stop"

"What?"

"You've already undermined him before he has even done anything, he's not that bad Lils, I mean if he was do you think Alice would talk to him, or even me?"

"Fine, I'll be civil to him"

"There you go Evans now what would you like me to do now my righteous princess, or should I just talk to Macdonald and leave you to it"

"Potter, I've agreed to be civil in this lesson for Mary's sake"

"How do you plan on doing that, you have an hissy fit with everything that I do"

"Potter please" begged Mary already seeing an argument brewing.

"Alright, I realise that my natural beauty will get Evans hot under the collar, I should of realised that by now, but hey Evans I know a way of releasing that tension for you" winked James

"Fuck off Potter" and with that she stormed off toward the potions cupboard. Mary annoyed walked up to James not caring about anybody else and groped James. "Look big shot, I don't care if you have some new found confidence but you've got to stop fucking flirting with her, you're shit at it and you'll get nowhere if you continue down this path. She can't even stand working with you for a whole lesson, what are we going to do now, we need three people" James eyes widened with shock from Mary's forwardness "you got that?"

"Y..Yes, b..but she, she has only gone to get the rest of the ingredients I left some behind on purpose gasped James.

"Oh well still don't do it again" the two were brought out of their staring contest by an clearing of an throat from behind them. The two quickly moved apart to see an smirking Marlene, "So what's going on here then?" She teased.

"She She groped me Marly" pointed James at Mary.

"Yeah, what did you do exactly wrong then Jamie?"

"Eh? How is it my fault, she suddenly just grabbed hold of me and started yelling some rubbish at me Merlin knows what's up with her, I just be some red head thing"

"Potter! why has nothing been done since I've been away" hissed Lily whom had made her way back over to their desk.

"Again, that's somehow my fault"

"Of course it's your bloody fault, Mary's too, you both are part of this project, which brings me to Why you're here Marls?" The new tone Lily had adopted shocked her two work partners, both whom had expected an fiery personal argument when Lily returned not an constrained Lily only bothered about work.

"No offence Lils but Snape is a freak! He keeps licking his lips every time he looks down at his potions book I just had to get away from him for a minute"

"Annabelle seems to be fine with it!" Spoke Lily indignantly upset with her friend.

"Yeah, she somehow has this mask that can somehow zone it out"

"Marls you promised to treat him fairly this year and not judge him to quickly!"

"So did I" snapped Marlene back.

"Yeah well for the record James and I have been getting along just fine, we've even took turns whom is in charge of the cauldron" backed Lily adamantly while staring at Mary and James daring them to disagree with her admission.

"Oh oh well thanks I'll be just getting back to my table then"

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans," gasped a shocked Mary.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think she's referring to when the rule biding Lily Evans became such an sly and quite manipulative being, Merlin could you get any hotter"

"Put your tongue back in your gob Potter, I merely told Marls a white lie, and hopefully for all our sakes the truth in the future"

"Really, you want to be friendly to one another?"

"Yes in the lesson I'd like for us to get on and work well together do you think we can at least do that, I know you will be able to Mary"

"Sure Evans, I won't let you down"

"Good now if you two have stopped groping each other I think it's time to cut the root plants"

Once they left the potions classroom Remus made his way over to James looking bored, to be fair he'd been left with two Ravenclaws. "That bad Moony" laughed James.

"Yeah it actually makes me appreciative of Sirius's company, imagine that!"

"I wouldn't tell him that Moony, he'd never let you live that down. If it helps after an argument, my time was just as boring"

"Yeah I saw that melee you had at the back of the classroom. Hey but from the sounds of it you actually made some progress with Lily today, first time in five years Eh?"

"I suppose it was a good lesson"

"Mate the amount of times everybody has been buggering you two to be civil, it's a huge success, we now just need to apply it to everywhere else not just the potions room. Since I doubt she'll snog you in their" chuckled Remus. James had zoned out to the end of his conversation after he was struck by something earlier in.

"Have you all really been pestering her to not judge me to harshly?"

"Yeah well actual I'd say that while Padfoot tries he usually just aggravates Lily but Marlene in particularly has always been in your corners"

"Marly?" Whispered James.

"I need to do something Moony I'll see you next lesson" leaving an confused Remus behind.

She left quickly from the last lesson I'm sure I'll catch her up since she was chatting with Evans and Macdonald. Sure enough when he turned around the corner he saw the three girls in front of him, jogging up to the three. Snatching Marlene's wrist when he reached her side.

"If it is ok with you three I'd like to speak to Marly about something."

"That's fine Potter" replied Lily

"Great" and without Marlene's reply he had already began dragging her down the hallway in the opposite direction. Not quick enough for Mary to jokingly say "be safe". Which Marlene responded with her spare hand with an two finger salute.

After finding an deserted corridor, James pulled Marlene into an alcove. Breathless Marlene asked "is there any particular reason why you've dragged me halfway across Hogwarts James Potter, which I must add is in the wrong direction to my next lesson"

"You've been defending me?"

"Can you please a little more specific Jamie, is this from the Ashwinder when we were nine or something else" Responded Marlene in a light manner.

"In front of Lily you've been backing me up" Asked James pointedly.

"And? I've been doing that for years Jamie, there is no reason why I would stop, she's wrong about your attitude and character of course I'm going to support you"

"Oh.., well I just thought.. erm I just kind of thought that you would of stopped doing that after summer"

"Merlin you're absolutely rubbish at this personal stuff Jamie, you need to stick to pranking and quidditch" giggled Marlene.

"Hey I'm not rubbish just out of practice!"

"Yeah sure, I thought you marauders were the smoothest boys in this castle"

"Not me, but maybe I could practice though?"

"Practice?"

"Yeah, how about this? does a gorgeous girl like yourself have a name or can I call you mine?"

"You're an idiot James Charles Potter"

"Hey that was smooth!"

"Yeah, how many times has that ever worked, I can only believe that you've been only ever laughed at with that"

"I was always told that a women will always love a man who can make her laugh"

"An idiot Jamie just an idiot!" Giggled Marlene

"At least I'm your idiot eh" before Marlene could respond James had picked Marlene up, gently kissing her lips and then putting her back down.

"Mr Potter, Miss McKinnon what are you doing in the corridor you should be in class, broke in McGonagall whom had just appeared from around the corner.

"Sorry Ms McGonagall, I got merely caught up with talking about practice"

"I see, but Mr Potter practice cannot take priority of school, quidditch must take a back seat in school hours, is that clear"

"Very, I will make sure to practice more after lessons are over, well be going then"

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is Prongs" moaned Sirius whom was pacing around the common room at six o'clock in the evening. He was preaching to the usual consort, with Remus, Peter sitting on the sofa whereas Mary and Dorcas were sitting nearby at an table.

"Maybe he's spying on Lily, I mean she was looking pretty today"

"I'd keep your eyes to yourself Peter" replied an agitated Mary, whom couldn't believe she was in this situation again. The first two weeks of school had seen Lily spending an greater amount of time with Annabelle and Miles Chapman, which would usually of been fine if Marlene hadn't been sneaking off to god knows where with James constantly. Leaving Mary with Dorcas whom was fine but a bit too timid and quiet to do anything with separately leading them to hang around with the marauders. She realised though that maybe her situation was better than Sirius's whom seemed to be breaking down without the attention of James for long periods.

"He'll be here soon Padfoot don't worry he told me he was just going to the kitchens with Marlene for some grub."

"He should be doing that with us, especially since he hasn't been around as much, I think we need an emergency marauder meeting!" Remus just rolled his eyes, the number of times he thought when Sirius had mysteriously made himself scarce, he'd never once alerted his mates where he was.

"Am I allowed to join in with this meeting Sirius" Asked an curious Mary.

"What meeting?" Asked an bemused James as he walked into the common room with Marlene beside him, "by the way Padfoot brought you back some treacle tarts, thought you'd appreciate it, so what meeting Pads?"

"To address your disappearances over the last two weeks you've left me alone with the boring two Prongs!"

"Cheers Padfoot we appreciate your whiny company to" snarked Remus.

"I've not been that distant, I've been in the common room for at least over two hours each day"

"That's not really the problem Prongs"

"Oh?"

"Yeah I think Padfoot would just like to know what you're up to?" Thinking fast James immediately replied

"I've been working on a way to enter the Slytherin common room"

"Brilliant!" Shouted Sirius, whom had taken the excuse "when are we going in?"

"I haven't quite worked it out yet, but we also need to think what we want to do once we're inside?" While Sirius has taken the explanation, Remus was a little more suspicious, especially when he saw an smirking Mary Macdonald in the corner.

"Prongs surely you would of thought of the prank before you began to try and get into Slytherin?"

"Why would that be?"

"Well you have never been interested in breaking into the Slytherin dorms before I thought that a prank might have encouraged you"

"Not really Moony, I just think it would be fun to be able to access the snake pit"

"I guess that's feasible" shrugged an Remus that was not convinced that his best mate was telling him the truth. Remus decided he'd find out soon enough, he'd just have to be a bit more aware over the next few weeks.

* * *

"What do you mean Snape is talking more to Muliciber and Avery."

"Cyrus told me that Snape rather than being alone or with Regulus Black, has started to talk more with the other two"

"Well while I'm not keen on the two boys, they remind me very much of an stereotypical bullies, it's surely a good thing that Snape is starting to fit in with his housemates, right?"

"Maybe but Lily, from what I've heard through my social channels this summer, it seems that there is an new world not far around the corner which is going to be a lot darker than currently"

"Stop speaking cryptically Phillips and actually talk some sense, and help me understand how that's got anything to do with my best friend?"

"Ok, so pureblood circles have become to fracture, over many issues which I won't go into now but, mainly in general the magical world is unstable, and it wouldn't take much for any sort of strike from one side to start an conflict"

"Sides?"

"Yes sides Lily, there has always been sides, the dark and the light. Now it isn't that clear cut as that since there are also grey factions, lets just consider to politics in the Muggle world. You have the left and then the right on the political spectrum yes?"

"Sure"

"So there is always at least some division, same really for the magical world. But nowhere days the two main factions ideologies have become more extreme, creating a large gap. Anyway Avery and Muliciber are almost certainly not going to be in the same corner that you will find yourself on. Snape could very easily join them their."

"One of these issues is muggleborns like myself right"

"Afraid so Lily"

"Yeah I had a feeling it was, so if you don't mind who's side do you think I'll be on if you are giving an example with regard to an student"

"Lily it's hard to judge wh.."

"I know just in your opinion Annabelle, please"

"Potter, James Potter"

"What do you mean Potter?"

"He's the best example I can see as somebody that will no doubt be on your side"

"Annabelle I know he has some sort of ridiculous infatuation with me, it's well known but it's certainly not as important to make him choose, surely you and Cyrus are good examples."

"I highly doubt it Lily, Cyrus's families ancestors are from France if an conflict did break out I imagine they will move back their to avoid it, neutral families never benefit from an war Lily. My family will likely hideaway to, in Wales away from the fighting."

"Surely the Potters would.."

"Lily you may dislike him, but whatever you can say about James Potter you can not deny he has a moral compass, he's outspoken and won't stand by and let something happen, he would almost certainly take charge if needed"

"Moral compass he hex's and pranks people nonstop."

"Maybe, but do you think he'd ever murder somebody in cold blood, ever mistreat somebody because of whom their parents were, no he wouldn't"

"This is all theoretical though right" Asked an hesitant Lily.

"Maybe but the cracks are already starting to appear, the attacks on the Rochester's, arrests of an Nott, families preparing. I mean Longbottom was going to go into some herbology business, now he's training to be an auror. I hope it won't but I can only see it turning toward war. But I don't want to talk about this any more Lils, I just wanted to warn you about Snape, now tell me about you and Miles Chapman."

"He's nice" shrugged Lily

"Just nice? Last time Lily I spoke with you about him you said he was the best boyfriend anybody could ask for, and now he's just nice!"

"I just, I'm not sure about him anymore, he's really cure and polite and everything but he cuddles me a bit too much. It gets annoying sometimes, does that happen with you and Cyrus."

"Not really Lily, it helps he's two years above me but no not really we are to busy shagging for May Molly coddling" Annabelle laughed at the state of Lily's embarrassment after what she had said.

"Merlin Lils your in bloody fifth year, you can't still get that embarrassed from just the mention of sex, right?"

"I don't know I'm still not entirely comfortable with talking about it"

"Oh I'm sorry Lily I shouldn't of said that, anyway change the subject quickly, oh what's the gossip in the Gryffindor house?"

"Really Annabelle gossip? The only thing of note I can say is that the prat that is James Potter is actually ok in potion lessons."


End file.
